soy omega
by laraila
Summary: Yuuri odiaba ser omega, siempre olvidaba los supresores de emergencia en casa. el día que un alfa entra a su casa sin permiso y lo reclama sin su consentimiento, la vida de Yuuri da un giro de 180 ¿se puede perdonar algo así aunque sea tu destinado?
1. Chapter 1

Sin fin

Odiaba ser un omega.

La principal razón, era su propio descuido, pues siempre olvidaba los supresores de emergencia en casa, y como vivía solo, no tenía a nadie que pudiera traérselos mientras se encerrara en alguna parte.

Sus piernas estaban entumecidas, pero de todas formas debía escapar de quien sea que lo estuviera persiguiendo, ¡solo tres calles más! Se notaba a simple vista su evidente excitación, pero es que los días de celo no había nada que hacer, además que el lubricante natural escurría por sus piernas, mojando sus pantalones hasta la altura de las rodillas.

Su vientre le dolía, ya que su cuerpo le exigía aparearse con un alfa y tener cachorritos, pero Yuuri no se sentía preparado. Su único pensamiento era escapar de ese alfa que para su desgracia, lo olió y salió a perseguirlo. Si alguna cosa buena debía sacar de todo esto, era que el olor de ese alfa era más fuerte y ahogaba el suyo, por lo que solo debía preocuparse de él, es decir, no iban a llegar más alfas.

Llegó al complejo de departamentos y subió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban los escalones hasta el tercer piso, sentía al alfa acercarse cada vez más mientras sus propias energías lo abandonaban ante la cercanía con el otro.

Llegó a la puerta y sacó rápidamente las llaves de su bolsillo, pero sus manos temblaban demasiado, y no le daba a la cerradura. Por fin al tercer intento logró abrir la puerta, iba a entrar casi gateando al lugar, pero detrás de él…

Sintió una fuerza que lo metió a la casa, y lo besó bruscamente. Intentó zafarse, pero ese alfa tenía fuerza. Su omega interior se retorcía de placer, ya que sería la primera vez que pasaba su celo con alguien, pero su parte consiente quería escapar, tenía miedo.

\- ¡para! Mmgghh – el alfa dio vuelta al pequeño omega, dejándolo boca abajo contra el piso. Puso dos manos por arriba de la cabeza, mientras él lo sujetaba usando solo una y con ayuda de su peso para que no escapara, mientras que con la otra bajaba sus pantalones y ropa interior.

\- ¡no! Aahhh ¡basta!

\- nunca te dejaré – le susurró al oído – te amo desde el primer día que te vi.

Por un minuto el olor del otro se le hacía conocido, pero no tuvo tiempo de asimilar quien era, pues la mano de ese hombre tomó su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo. Si sintió demasiado mal consigo mismo, ya que debido al celo lo estaba disfrutando, a pesar de que estaba siendo violado en su propia casa.

\- aahh, mmgghh – intentaba callar sus gemidos y soltar sus manos del agarre del alfa, pero no podía. Su fuerza lo había abandonado, y su omega interior dejaba salir su olor libremente nublando los sentidos de ambos.

Terminó por correrse por los toques del mayor. Aunque sabía que el alfa no se calmaría hasta que copularan, por lo que decidió simplemente aceptar su destino.

Estaba decidido a dejar de luchar, pero la mano de ese hombre que destruía su orgullo, se acercaron a su nuca, y bajaron con delicadeza el cuello de la camisa.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO PORFAVOR!

Sentía la respiración del otro en su hombro, acercándose cada vez más, mientras que Yuuri se removía e intentaba evitarlo. A estas alturas ya no le importaba que pasara con sus partes bajas, pero su cuello…

\- ¡NO ME MARQUES! – empezó a llorar un mar de lágrimas mientras esos dientes se incrustaban en la base de su cuello al costado derecho, había sido reclamado por ese alfa. La lengua del mayor empezó a lamerlo, curando los lugares que sangraban todavía.

\- te amo tanto mi destinado

Luego de eso un par de dedos se adentraron en su interior, y luego no recuerda nada, solo agradecía tomar anticonceptivos diariamente para regular su celo.

Ahora sí lo recordaba, ese aroma suave e invernal atípico en alfas. Víctor. Pensó Yuuri para sí antes de caer desmayado.

 **no me maten plis, ustedes saben que yo soy de finales felices jaja. aparte lo escribí como en 15 minutos, se me vino la idea de esto y lo que sucederá después y no pude parar, además que ahora empezaron las clases y estaré con menos tiempo, aprovecharé estos primeron días de calma para avanzar lo más posible jaja.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿cómo agarré tanto vuelo?! jaja no sé, pero inspiración chan llegó a mí como nunca.**

 **¿porqué subo este capítulo tan rápido? pues porque yolo XD mentira, solo quería compartirlo lo antes posible :3**

2 MALDITO MUNDO EN QUE VIVIMOS

Yuuri despertó pesadamente, era sábado y no tenía ningún compromiso para ese día. La verdad no quería levantarse, solo llorar recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior. Había sido reclamado por ese alfa. No tenía posibilidad de tener otra pareja en su vida, ya que en caso contrario, su omega interior lo haría retorcerse de dolor.

Sintió pasos acercarse a la puerta de su habitación. El miedo lo inundó nuevamente. El alfa, al cual ahora le podía prestar más atención, abrió con cuidado la puerta. Yuuri no se dio cuenta cuando unas pocas lágrimas salieron a la luz. El instinto alfa de protección de Víctor lo hiso acercarse y abrazarlo con fuerza, pero eso solo hiso llorar aún más a Yuuri.

\- perdóname – le dijo el alfa soltando pequeñas lágrimas también – mi alfa interior tomó el control, de verdad lo siento.

A través del lazo Yuuri sabía que estaba siendo sincero, pero no dejaba de doler. Estaba realmente destrozado.

\- Víctor – dijo Yuuri – no hay nada que hacer, puedes volver.

\- no quiero dejarte, eres mi omega, somos destinados, mi alfa interior saltó y tomó el control completo, para cuando me di cuenta, era demasiado tarde, lo siento mucho.

Hubo un silencio de varios segundos

\- pero… si no quieres aceptarme, créeme que lo entenderé, te hice algo realmente horrible. El primer día que te vi, descubrí que nosotros éramos destinados, pero no sabía cómo acercarme a ti. Te veías tan frágil y hermoso, que no quería asustarte, pero al final llegó tu celo, y todo salió mal.

\- eres un alfa, no deberías ser inseguro con esas cosas, y tarde o temprano a todos los omegas nos pasa esto, así que está bien. A ojos del mundo valemos como incubadoras y esposos, así que ya da igual.

Tristemente, Yuuri, al igual que muchos omegas, saben que muy posiblemente algún día serían violados, la tasa era escandalosamente alta, pero nadie se preocupaba mucho al respecto, pues "solo son omegas, y no importa mucho".

Los omegas no votan, los omegas no escogen pareja, los omegas no van a la educación superior, los omegas solo hacen ciertos tipos de trabajo, los omegas no son deportistas profesionales. Los omega solo son propiedad de algún alfa.

\- ¡no eres incubadora Yuuri! – Le dijo el alfa algo enojado con la actitud del omega – eres una hermosa persona que conocí en una pista de patinaje, y resulta que tienes mucho talento, y yo… lo arruiné ¡pero te lo voy a compensar!

\- no es necesario Víctor, tampoco es necesario que te fuerces a estar conmigo, puedes escoger cualquier omega mejor que yo para casarte, por mi parte… veré que hago.

\- Yuuri, para bien o para mal, vivimos en este mundo y ya tienes 21 si no te casas pronto la vida se te hará imposible, como omega después de los 25 no puedes trabajar sin permiso de tu marido. Además que estás reclamado, se te hará todavía más difícil todo. Te seré sincero, odio como el mundo los trata a ustedes los omegas, pero me haré cargo de mi error, me quedaré contigo porque de verdad te amo.

Víctor era una estrella del patinaje artístico, el mayor sueño de Yuuri era competir contra él, pero tristemente los omegas no tienen permiso para hacer deporte profesionalmente. Yuuri se dedica a hacer trajes para competencias, y a veces a pulir patines para que se vean limpios y nuevos antes de las competencias, pero si un omega cumplía 25, debía trabajar con un permiso de su marido, ya que se entendía que a esa edad deberían estar teniendo hijos y no trabajando.

El mundo era cruel con los omegas, faltaba poco para que ni siquiera sean considerados personas. Habían unos pocos movimientos apoyados por unos pocos alfas y muchísimos betas, pero si un omega era encontrado en esas organizaciones… pobre de él.

\- ¿amor? – preguntó Yuuri, sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por ese tipo de palabras, sonaban bonito, pero un omega no debe ilusionarse, por que saldrá herido, su madre siempre se lo dijo.

\- si yuuri, te he visto patinar muchas veces, y con cada cuádruple me enamorabas más, las coreografías que haces son hermosas, amaría hacer una de ellas en competencia algún día.

El alma del omega cayó al suelo, su sueño era ser profesional, pero solo podía practicarlo de manera recreativa, de todas formas, a escondidas solía practicar piruetas prohibidas para los omegas, entre ellas los cuádruples si alguien lo veía…

\- no te preocupes, solo yo te he visto, me preocupo estar solo y cerrar con llave mientras estás ahí.

\- los omegas no podemos ser coreógrafos

\- no me importa lo que diga el mundo.

A continuación sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, al principio Yuuri no entendía qué estaba haciendo, pero al ver el logo que tenía.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡QUÉMA ESO! si te ven con algo así…

\- shhh, está bien, lo cuido mucho

El logo del pañuelo pertenecía al grupo radical "open your eyes" un movimiento de liberación omega, el más radical de todos porque incluían en su discurso opresiones que sufrían los alfas también. Casi todos los movimientos se enfocaban en un solo problema, uno quería evitar las violaciones, y algunas cosas habían logrado, otro buscaba que llegaran a la educación superior y luchaban para lograrlo.

Open your eyes era el único movimiento perseguido por la policía, pues pedía que los omegas tuvieran los mismos derechos que los alfas y terminar con muchos privilegios que éstos tenían. Pedían eliminar opresiones de todo tipo para los tres sexos. Para el resto del mundo eran una abominación, si bien se estaba de acuerdo que habían derechos básicos a respetar, la sociedad encontraba escandaloso tratarlos como alfas, los cuales eran "claramente superiores".

Los medios solían tacharlos como lacras sociales.

\- ¿¡cómo entraste a ese grupo!?

\- somos muchos más de los que crees. La gran mayoría es alfa, pero los omegas y betas no se quedan muy atrás.

\- ¿¡omegas también!?

\- ¡por supuesto! A pesar de lo que hice ayer, y de ir en contra de todo lo que creo, quiero estar contigo no como alfa, sino como compañero, y luego si me lo permites ser tu pareja. De todas formas lo hecho está hecho, y será mejor que nos casemos lo antes posible, para evitarte problemas por haberte reclamado y no estar casado.

Yuuri se quedó pensando unos minutos sobre su propuesta.

\- prepararé el desayuno, piénsalo por mientras – le dijo Víctor para luego salir de la habitación.

Dentro de todo se sentía con suerte. Hay omegas que viven su misma situación, y a los 25 no les queda más alternativa que ir a refugios para omegas, pues nadie se quiere casar con un omega ya reclamado, a menos que sea un beta, pero son muy pocos casos, ya que "mantener" a un omega suele ser "molesto" por las muchas restricciones que se ponen.

En los refugios no se vive mucho mejor, les dan comida y un techo a cambio de hacer trabajos fáciles y aburridos. No se vive mal pero es aburrido y monótono.

Víctor decía ser su destinado. Lo conoció cuando era niño, y sentía una admiración infantil, seguía todas sus competencias y soñaba patinar en la misma pista que él. Años después el mundo mostró su verdadera forma, y su cálido corazón empezó a enfriarse poco a poco.

"no me puedo volver débil otra vez en este mundo hostil" pensaba Yuuri para sí "pero Víctor, a pesar de lo que hiso, ha sido tan amable, ayer solo actuó por instinto ¿no?"

Se levantó, duchó y arregló rápido, Víctor tenía el desayuno preparado.

\- me casaré contigo – Víctor mostró una sonrisa genuina – por favor… cuida de mí – sintió los brazos del alfa rodearlo.

\- lo haré Yuuri, te protegeré del mundo, y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que tú y todos los omegas del mundo sean libres.

\- quiero hacer esa lucha contigo – lo miró a los ojos, mostrando por primera vez ante el mundo su determinación propia de un alfa.

\- ¿quieres entrar a open your eyes?

\- sí

\- entonces de ahora en adelante las cosas no serán fáciles, recuerda que estaré contigo en cada momento porque te amo.

 **¿merece rev? :3**

 **¿yuuri de veras perdonó a víctor? ¿quienes están en open your eyes? ¿lograrán hacer algo para ayudar a los omegas del mundo? :O ni yo lo sé XD**

 **y gracias a hime-chan natsumi y a por avisarme qu estaba mal puesto el cap ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

3 ¿juntos?

El matrimonio de Yuuri y Víctor no fue muy ostentoso, de hecho fue bastante rápido y sencillo. Víctor estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por estar casándose con su destinado, y Yuuri… todavía no se fiaba del todo de ese alfa, eso sí, no volvió a tocarle ni un pelo, a excepción de los abrazos de saludo, y de vez en cuando un beso en la mejilla, toda persona que los veía notaba de inmediato el gran enamoramiento del alfa, cosa rara en estos tiempos.

Los pequeños detalles de Víctor a lo largo del primer mes derretían el hielo que Yuuri había puesto en su corazón. No se permitía enamorarse, le daba miedo ser débil otra vez. Pero esas rosas que llegaban a su habitación sin razón aparente, porque dormían en habitaciones separadas, las leves caricias en su espalda que llegaban de improvisto, los besitos mariposa en su majilla. Víctor sabía perfectamente hasta donde podía tocar a Yuuri, el lazo entre ambos ayudaba a eso y evitar malentendidos, pues sabía que aún no había sido del todo perdonado.

Yuuri, por su parte, sabía que Víctor era su puerta de entrada a open your eyes. El alfa le recordaba continuamente que entrar era muy peligroso, que no debía tomárselo a la ligera.

\- ya lo sé Víctor ¿Cuándo me dejarás entrevistarme para entrar?

\- los jefes son muy desconfiados, me dijeron que no confiarían hasta que lleváramos por lo menos unos meses de casados, ha pasado que espías intentan entrevistarse para entrar y acusar a los integrantes desde dentro, de hecho no te dirán sus identidades hasta pasadas varias semanas de haber entrado.

\- tienen mucha seguridad

\- no podemos cometer ni un solo error, somos perseguidos por… mmgggghh

\- ¡víctor! ¿Estás bien?

En un segundo Víctor se había puesto tres tonos más blancos de lo normal, para luego correr al baño y devolver el desayuno. Yuuri se puso a su lado a sobarle la espalda, si bien todavía no se encontraban en completa confianza se había preocupado por él.

\- ¿te sientes mal? ¿Te llevo a un doctor? – ahora que lo pensaba Víctor llevaba varios días comiendo poco, y cuando lo veía parecía estar algo mareado.

\- no es necesario, de veras – le dijo intentando poner una mejor cara, pero había fallado, su malestar era demasiado notorio.

Se levantó con cuidado para empezar a lavarse los dientes.

\- ¿estás seguro?

\- sí, no te preocupes, te amo

\- ¿¡a qué viene eso último?! – le preguntó ruborizado

\- para que nunca lo olvides

Pero Yuuri no lograba calmarse, el entrenamiento de Víctor ese día se suponía que duraba 4 horas, más una de estiramiento, pero volvió luego de solo dos horas porque yakov, su entrenador, lo había mandado de vuelta. Además no había querido comer nada, y se notaba cada vez más pálido y enfermizo.

Tal vez estaba fatigado por no comer… pero devolvía lo que sea que comiera, incluso el arroz blanco. Tenía un poco de fiebre, pero no tanta como para tener esos síntomas. ¿Insomnio? Esos días había dormido mal, era una opción… pero no explicaba que se extendiera durante días.

\- se acabó, o vas al doctor o te llevo yo – le dijo al segundo día

\- ¡no puedes! Yuuri – el omega lo había tomado del brazo para cargarlo al auto, pero de inmediato Víctor se soltó y lo abrazó con fuerza, poniendo su peso en los hombros de Yuuri para que no se moviera.

\- te diré por qué no puedo ir – le susurró – pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie

\- ¿y por qué susurramos?

\- las paredes hablan – se quedaron unos segundos abrazados, Yuuri empezaba a disfrutar el calor proveniente del cuerpo del alfa, era relajante sin duda – estamos haciendo supresores para alfa, para que en el caso de que olamos a algún omega en celo podamos calmarnos más fácilmente. Estoy seguro que si además de fabricar más supresores para omega también distribuimos estos la cantidad de violaciones puede disminuir.

\- ¿y por qué estás tan enfermo?

\- necesitamos probarlos, como están recién en la tercera fase solo los he tomado durante una semana, hoy es el último día, como vez hay muchos efectos secundarios que arreglar. La idea es tomarlos todos los días, ya que una vez que se siente el olor, ya es demasiado tarde, los alfas que no han marcado a nadie pierden por completo el control.

\- pero es problemático, te has sentido muy mal estos días.

\- más problemático será distribuirlo sin levantar sospechas ¿no crees? Y peor aún sería dejar las cosas como están, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

Era evidente, el corazón de Yuuri empezaba a latir por ese alfa que lo abrazaba de manera tan gentil ¿cómo alguien que le hiso algo tan violento podía tratarlo como si fuera una joya de cristal?

\- hubiese sido mejor que probara la primera versión que sí teníamos hace un mes, te habrías ahorrado, ya sabes… eso.

\- pero nunca te hubiese conocido – esas palabras se habían escapado de su boca sin pasar por un filtro previo – digo… no… quería decir que te hubieses sentido peor todavía ¿no?

\- ¿entonces estás feliz de conocerme Yuuri? – ignoró su excusa olímpicamente. Éste no le respondió – porque yo si lo estoy, pero no te mentiré, me gustaría que fuera de otra manera. – Yuuri se relajó en sus brazos, pero el contacto fue interrumpido bruscamente – voy a tomar un baño – acto seguido Víctor salió de la escena, dejando muy desconcertado a Yuuri.

"me pregunto qué le pasó" luego de eso sintió un suave aroma… ahora si entendía, se había relajado suficiente como para dejar salir parte de su aroma. "lo siento Víctor".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuuri aún no le contaba a Víctor por qué un omega japonés como él vivía SOLO en Rusia, y la verdad no quería contarlo todavía.

Lo importante es que al día siguiente Víctor ya se sentía mucho mejor, pero los instintos omega tomaron el control sobre Yuuri, por lo que le hiso quedarse y cuidarse el resto del día sin entrenar. Un alfa cualquiera se reiría de Víctor por dejarse mandar por SU omega, pero Víctor recibía esos mimos con la cara llena de risa, aprovechándose un poco de la naturaleza del omega.

\- el fin de semana salgamos en una cita – le dijo Víctor algo adormilado por la voz calmada de Yuuri – quiero conocerte mejor, y que tú me conozcas mejor, aún no logro enamorarte.

\- no sé si sea buena idea

\- sé que nos conocimos de la peor manera posible, pero tengo una idea

Víctor se levantó de la cama para ponerse a la altura del omega, el cual estaba sentado en la orilla de esta.

\- hola, soy Víctor Nikiforov, tengo 25 años, tal vez no lo sepas pero somos destinados, y quiero saber si quisieras salir en una cita mañana, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

Yuuri no sabía si reír o no por su idea… le hacía gracia su actitud, quería enojarse para evitar sentir cariño, pero no fue capaz y le siguió el juego.

\- soy Yuuri Katsuki, tengo 21, y me encantaría.

 **¿qué creen que sucederá en la cita?¿hay más efectos secundarios? ¿quién es el jefe de víctor?**

 **YO TAMPOCO LO SÉ jajaja**

 **espero que les haya gustado ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

CITA

A Víctor no le gustaba fingir ser algo que no era, si dependiera de él, le prepararía a Yuuri la mejor cita posible, lo llevaría al mejor restaurante que encontrara, le compraría las mejores y más bellas joyas y lo llevaría de paseo al fin del mundo si su omega se lo pidiera.

Pero debía actuar como cualquier otro alfa que saliera por ahí con su omega, pasar desapercibido era su prioridad.

Las calles rusas no daban tregua, el frío calaba hasta los huesos, pero ambos estaban bien abrigados. ¿Su destino? El acuario. Todo empezó esa misma mañana, Víctor ya se sentía mejor, y en la tarde volvería a la pista, pero aún no había tenido la cita que le había prometido a Yuuri, así que a pesar de la insistencia de Yuuri de relajarse antes de su primer entrenamiento luego de enfermar, salieron a una cita, luego el japonés lo acompañaría a la pista de hielo, pues Víctor insistía en que conociera a sus amigos.

En parte eso último es extraño, ambos tenían mucho cuidado de parecer una pareja normal, los alfas normales dejan a sus omegas en casa, y muy de vez en cuando salen con ellos a algún lado, cuanto mucho al supermercado o cosas así. Aún más extraño era que un alfa presentara a su pareja… pero a esas alturas ya daba igual.

El lugar era realmente hermoso, había peces de todo tipo, Yuuri se quedaba maravillado viendo cada ejemplar, y Víctor solo contemplaba la sonrisa de Yuuri a la distancia, pero de todas formas prestando atención a su alrededor.

\- mira Víctor, aquí están los pingüinos – se acercó a Yuuri poniéndose a su altura, acortando los diez centímetros de diferencia inclinándose. Los pingüinos estaban en una habitación circular, había más o menos diez de ellos.

\- son bonitos y gorditos como tú

\- ¡no me digas gordo! Llevo días sin hacer ejercicio, mañana volveré al trabajo y podré quedarme tiempo extra.

\- ¡podré verte patinar otra vez! – le dijo emocionado, pero susurrándole al oído para que no escucharan su felicidad. Había varios niños y una pareja de betas en el lugar.

\- ¿no sería demasiado sospechoso que me fueras a ver?

\- no si te voy en auto, el resto pensará que solo te voy a buscar porque eres omega, y sería molesto que lo hagas solo y te pierdas, siempre hay maneras de pasar desapercibido, pero solo tú sabrías verdad, y eso me hace feliz. Amo verte patinar. – quería abrazarlo por la espalda, pero era evidente que en esa situación no se podía, Víctor tuvo que conformarse con hacerle una caricia en la cabeza para luego separarse de él.

Yuuri se ruborizó un poco, Víctor era demasiado meloso cuando quería serlo.

\- Víctor, ha pasado tiempo – una voz interrumpió su melosa conversación. Esa persona era un alfa. Alto con cuerpo delineado. Rubio y de ojos verdes. Por su acento no parecía ser ruso.

\- Chris, ha pasado tiempo ¿cómo estás? – preguntó el ruso separándose del japonés.

\- muy bien, supe que te habías casado ¿qué con eso? creí que serías un alma libre por siempre

Víctor tomó la mano de Yuuri, pero la tapó con el abrigo que traía en la mano, quería transmitirle que lo que iba a decir era mentira.

\- si bueno, mis padres me insistieron, así que tomé uno cualquiera, él es Yuuri – dijo aparentando indiferencia, tal vez hasta molestia. Yuuri se sorprendió, porque él mismo (y no su omega interior que sabía por el lazo que estaba mintiendo) se sintió dolido por eso, aun cuando sabía que era mentira.

\- mmm, ya veo – es lindo, pero creo que podías conseguirte algo mejor

\- si bueno no importa mucho ¿qué haces aquí?

\- quería relajarme un poco, no encontraba inspiración para mi nueva rutina, y pensé que un viaje podía ayudarme, debo irme ahora

\- cuídate, saludos a tu omega

\- bye

Dejaron que se fuera en completo silencio, minutos después fueron a otra sala, para fortuna de Víctor, esta estaba vacía, había vitrinas con distintos tipos de medusas.

\- lo que dije era mentira ¿lo sabes cierto? Tu omega interior estaba tranquilo, pero creo que tú no.

\- no te preocupes, era solo mi mente jugándome una mala pasada.

Recibió un beso rápido en la mejilla

\- de momento es lo único que puedo hacer para calmarte, sabes que te amo.

\- … Víctor…

-¿sí?

\- ¿quién era él?

\- un viejo amigo, ¿me esperas aquí un minuto en lo que voy al baño?

\- sí, no hay problema.

Yuuri se quedó esperándolo en la misma habitación, viendo esos animales gelatinosos que se movían lentamente. Había un asiento para más o menos tres personas en medio del lugar, y todo estaba iluminado con una luz azul para dar un mejor ambiente.

De pronto, un omega entró a ese lugar, estaba hablando por teléfono y se veía a punto de llorar, ni se había percatado de su presencia.

\- sí, está bien… adiós

Acto seguido soltó un par de lágrimas. Yuuri no sabía muy bien qué hacer, el omega tenía cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos verdes. Su figura era delgada, pero bastante bonita. Se acercó con cuidado a él.

\- disculpa… ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Yuuri

\- sí... snif… es solo… nada, no importa

\- pero te vez muy mal – todo omega que viera mal a alguien solía dejar salir su instinto materno, era natural, su omega interior lo llamaba a cuidar de él, el cual se veía como un adolescente, lo cual incrementaba todavía más su instinto.

\- es solo… que amo al alfa que me marcó, de hecho yo se lo pedí… pero…

\- ¿pero? – preguntó Yuuri tomándolo de las manos, haciendo que se sentara, y él lo hiso también a su lado.

\- él no me ama, y yo lo sabía, pero no me importaba… vive acostándose con otros omegas y betas, y en ese entonces estaba bien con ello… pero hace unos días, lo vi con otro, si bien estaba consiente que eso sucedía nunca antes lo había visto… mi omega interior saltó… y ahora… – no pudo seguir hablando, pero sospechaba a dónde iban los tiros. – decidió terminar y firmó el divorcio… tengo 17, estoy marcado y divorciado.

De verdad que era muy joven, se había apresurado con todo y ahora estaba en esta situación.

\- es normal que tu omega interior haya saltado, en especial por el alfa que te marcó, tenemos un instinto territorial muy grande. Deberías ir a un refugio - le dijo Yuuri - o encontrar a algún beta que de verdad te ame, también hay familias que acogen omegas y les permiten trabajar como amos de casa, pero eso no suele ser buena opción. Lo más importante es que a pesar de lo que te pasó, encuentres solución, todo puede arreglarse.

\- ¿de verdad? – le dijo el chico con ojos esperanzados

\- te lo aseguro, quedan personas buenas todavía, incluso en este mundo lo lograrás.

\- debo irme – le dijo el chico cortando la conversación, acto seguido salió corriendo, en la puerta casi choca con Víctor, pero se apartó y salió del lugar.

\- ¿continuamos el recorrido? – le preguntó Víctor como si nada hubiese pasado… Yuuri sentía que algo en esa cita estaba siendo extraño.

Lo demás fue bastante normal, tomaron fotografías, comieron dulces, almorzaron algo ligero y fueron a la pista.

\- bien Yuuri, él es Yakov, mi entrenador – el hombre era grande y serio, un alfa en toda regla – ellos son georgi y mila – ambos betas se presentaron – chicos, él es Yuuri

Lo extraño en todo esto, era que Víctor lo presentaba bastante animado, incluso feliz ¿no se supone que debían fingir indiferencia?

Yakov no dijo comentario al respecto, lo miró con algode molestia y se fue a ordenar la música para ese día. Y los betas se acercaron para hablar con él.

\- ¿fue éste el omega que te mantuvo en cama? Sí que caíste bajo Víctor – dijo el chico

\- aunque es lindo, debo admitirlo – dijo mila

Yuuri no hiso comentario al respecto, un omega no debe replicar, pero…

\- Víctor se sentía realmente mal, por eso quise cuidarlo un tiempo, no estaba en su cien por ciento, y por eso pude pedírselo… - lo dijo muy temeroso de lo que eso pudiera ocasionar ¿y si sospechaban? Pero no hubo comentario al respecto, solo lo miraron con una… ¿sonrisa? Y se fueron. – ese último gesto lo había dejado demasiado confundido… ¿ por qué sonrieron? Tal vez solo fue una burla a su intento de explicación… eso debía ser.

El resto del tiempo Yuuri disfrutó ver a Víctor patinar, tal vez era cierto que le molestaba no poder competir de manera profesional, pero ver a su ídolo de la infancia y ahora esposo hacer piruetas complicadísimas como si se tratase de sumar uno más uno, era un placer visual que le hacía olvidar las muchas cosas extrañas de ese día.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Víctor… me encantó la cita pero… ¿no crees que pasaron muchas cosas extrañas?

Estaban preparando la cena, y todo el tema de Chris, el omega que lloraba y el par de betas no lo dejaba tranquilo. Yuuri le había contado acerca de todo eso.

\- puede ser, pero gracias a eso el jefe decidió que te va a entrevistar

\- ¡¿qué?! ¿¡Pero cómo!?

\- no se dejan ver por nadie que no conozcan, todas las personas que viste son parte de open your eyes, era una especie de prueba, y estoy casi seguro de que la pasaste. Con Chris lograste fingir bien que eres un omega normal, con Yuri, el chico rubio, le diste las palabras de aliento que necesitaba, sabías qué hacer y qué decir, además de que sin darte cuenta le dijiste la razón por la existe la organización.

\- ¿Cuál es? – le preguntó Yuuri

\- al final, todo tiene solución, y en el caso de mila y georgi, lograste defenderme a pesar de ser un omega, y además lo hiciste de manera desapercibida culpando a la enfermedad sobre ello, a pesar de que me sentía bien y solo querías asegurarte. Estoy seguro que el jefe aceptará entrevistarte.

\- ¿es una entrevista normal o es a escondidas como ésta? – dijo temeroso por lo que podría enfrentarse en el futuro sin siquiera saberlo ¿y si lo arruinaba y ni siquiera se daba cuenta?

Víctor lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla

\- no puedo decirte amor, lo siento, pero créeme que lo harás bien.

Jamás se imaginó que la primera prueba fuera de ese modo.

\- te amo Yuuri, ya es tarde, iré a mi habitación

El omega interior saltó y le hiso agarrar la manga de su alfa para que no se fuera ¿por qué lo había hecho? Su cabeza era un mar de confusiones… no quería alejarse de él, pero todavía era reacio a su cercanía. El hielo en su corazón se derretía cada vez más rápido, y eso lo asustaba.

\- no te fuerces a nada – le dijo Víctor al sentir el torbellino de emociones de Yuuri dio media vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos – sabes que no te voy a pedir nada, tu omega interior debe estar inquieto ya que fue marcado pero no hemos reforzado el lazo.

\- ¿reforzar el lazo? – le preguntó Yuuri sin entender a qué se refería.

\- ¿no te lo enseñaron en la escuela para omegas? – yuuri negó con la cabeza – debí sospecharlo, los omegas casi no tienen educación sexual… pues bien… el lazo no se rompe jamás, pero con el tiempo se va debilitando, solo el omega interior es capaz de percibirlo, los alfas interiores no, por lo tanto el omega siempre intentará reforzarlo.

\- ¿y cómo se refuerza?

\- pues… - dijo el alfa un poco avergonzado – hay solo una manera… intimando…

\- ¿te refieres a…?

\- tener sexo

Yuuri se asustó, en un segundo todas las imágenes que tenía de "esa" noche vinieron a su cabeza.

\- pero no te preocupes Yuuri, todos pueden vivir con un lazo débil, además que dije que iba a lograr enamorarte ¿no es cierto?

\- s…sí, pero…

\- no te preocupes, siempre voy a estar contigo – el alfa lo abrazó con fuerza, eso podía ser tranquilizador, pero su omega interior seguía sin separarse de él.

\- tengo una idea – le dijo Víctor separándose un poco.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- dentro de mi cuarto hay un sofá, yo dormiré ahí esta noche, tú usa mi cama sí, tiene mi olor y estaré cerca, de ese modo tu omega interior se va a calmar un poco ¿sí?

\- e-está bien – se sentía derrotado ante sus instintos, sabía que no podría dormir solo esa noche.

Dicho y hecho, puso unas frazadas en el sofá y se recostó ahí. La habitación de Víctor era amplia, hermosa y ordenada, tenía un sofá a un lado con una pequeña mesa, al parecer solía relajarse ahí.

Efectivamente el olor de su alfa y el sentirlo cerca lo ayudó a relajarse un poco, pero podía sentir a su omega interior insistir en que eso no era lo que quería. Por fin luego de un par de horas, logró quedarse dormido, diez minutos después, Víctor pudo relajarse y dormir también, pues los nervios de Yuuri no le permitían a su alfa interior descansar hasta que se calmara, pero no iba a traicionar su confianza.

 **No tengo nada mucho que contar… a partir de hoy solo actualizaré los DOMINGOS. Grande yo que escogí una carrera humanista y tengo infinito que leer jaja**


	5. Chapter 5

\- Víctor, lo que pasó con ese omega es realmente muy grave. Admiramos que te hayas hecho cargo del problema, pero no sé si sea muy buena idea que asumas este puesto.

\- de verdad que quiero hacerlo, tengo prestigio en el mundo del patinaje y bastante fama, si usamos mi rostro seguro que logramos impulsar esto.

\- pero a la vez te expones, sería apostar el todo por el todo.

\- quiero hacerlo, quiero ser yo quien promocione los anticonceptivos para alfas.

\- eso lo decidiremos luego ¿te informaron ya acerca de lo que ocurrirá en limarín?

\- no, ¿algo nuevo?

\- decidimos tomar acción política de una vez por todas, los movimientos de liberación más importantes están ocurriendo en esa isla, estoy seguro que si ponemos de candidato a gobernante a uno de los nuestros tendremos los votos suficiente.

\- además que limarin es la única región donde no somos perseguidos, tiene sentido jefe

\- no he decidido si poner a alguien serio y ordenado como otabek o si enviar a alguien más bien carismático, he estado pensando también en Pitchit.

\- a pesar de ser un lugar muy liberal, habrán quienes tengan miedo de votar por alguien de open your eyes, el carisma y la alegría son necesarias, pero no creo que pitchit esté listo para una tarea como esa.

\- no lo subestimes… lo decidiré con el consejo. Sé que si impulsamos ambas cosas al mismo tiempo lograremos hacer un cambio significativo, si una de las dos falla no lograremos el impacto que queremos, se acercan tiempos difíciles, así que dime… ¿estás seguro que tu destinado podrá con toda la presión que entrar significa?

\- yo sé que sí, supongo que ya recibió los informes de Chris, Yuri y Yakov.

\- la verdad es que sí, y me sorprendió que aprobó a la perfección las tres pruebas, nos veremos en tu casa en tres días.

\- muchas gracias abuelo nikolai, saludos a su nieto.

\- no es nada, recuerda tener cuidado

\- siempre

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuuri estaba… deprimido

No podía negar los fuertes golpes de su corazón cada vez que el alfa se acercaba a él. Su mente le gritaba "¡no te enamores!" su corazón se derretía por cada detalle que éste hacía, y su omega interior… estaba desesperado por acercarse a Víctor, Yuuri podía sentir la necesidad de éste.

Reprimir el impulso de saltar a abrazarlo y besarlo era muy difícil, realmente mucho, al punto que le dolía un poco el vientre por las réplicas de su omega interior… realmente lo odiaba. Tener un lazo débil era realmente horrible cuando estás cerca de tu alfa, y al parecer era peor aun cuando se trataba de tu destinado. Dormir en su misma habitación lo había calmado en un principio, pero luego de unos días ya no era suficiente.

Había decidido calmarse viendo una película, Víctor se había ido a alguna parte – probablemente la oficina de su "jefe" – y necesitaba sacárselo de la cabeza de manera desesperada. Pero no podía, recordaba los suaves cariños que éste le hacía en la cabeza, los besos mariposa en su mejilla, las flores, las invitaciones. Cuando dormía siempre lo hacía desnudo, pero al ir a la cocina siempre llevaba un pijama mal puesto, que dejaba ver su cuello y parte del pecho, además de los bóxers, que dejaban sus piernas fuertes y torneadas al descubierto.

No podía hacer eso en la sala, pero su omega interior estaba caliente con la imagen en su cabeza, además de que por momentos tomó el control de su cuerpo, dejando salir un poco su olor y endureciendo esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo.

Olvidó la película y bajó su mano por su pecho, tocando su ombligo acariciándose a sí mismo hasta llegar a la tela que cubría esa parte tan sensible de su anatomía. Se acarició por arriba, imaginando cómo lo haría Víctor en una situación cálida y romántica.

Desabrochó el botón y bajó el cierre, permitiendo el acceso a su ropa interior, acariciándose nuevamente entre ambas prendas, dejando salir los primeros gemidos. "Víctor, Víctor" era lo único que podía murmurar.

\- Yuuri, ya volví – la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver al hombre de sus imaginaciones. Yuuri pensó en huir pero Víctor ya lo había visto, además que su olor no podía ocultarse tan fácilmente. Al menos esta vez no estaba en celo y Víctor podía contenerse sin problemas.

\- y-yo – no podía formular palabra – Víctor se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

\- ¿lo estás haciendo pensando en mí? – Yuuri enrojeció por completo, o bien aún más de lo que ya estaba – llevamos tres días con el lazo débil, creí que dormir conmigo te aliviaría, pero parece que no.

\- no… yo…

\- está bien Yuuri, no haré nada que no quieras, pero tal vez esto si funcione.

Víctor dejó salir parte de su olor y se quitó la chaqueta. Antes que el omega replicara le dio un beso, más demandante que cualquier otro que Yuuri jamás había recibido. Su omega interior saltaba de felicidad por la cercanía, y más aún cuando Víctor mojó su labio inferior, aprovechando un suspiro para adentrar su lengua en esa cavidad tibia y suave.

El alfa degustaba con placer todo su interior, robándole el aliento en cada movimiento. Puso su mano en su nuca, sujetando sus finos cabellos negros para profundizar todavía más el contacto. En eso bajó su mano por su abdomen, levantando la camisa, a lo que la parte racional de Yuuri – la poca que quedaba – saltó ante el posible peligro.

\- no haré nada que no quieras Yuuri – le recordó el alfa – déjame aliviarte – y ya era oficial, estaba irremediablemente enamorado, a pesar de intentar evitarlo. ¿cómo podía tratarlo con tanta ternura luego de lo ocurrido? Con sus brazos se aferró a su cuello, entregándose a lo que sea que éste haga – no lo haré hasta el final ¿sí? Aún es muy pronto.

Dejó de acariciar su piel expuesta, para bajar a "ese lugar" repitiendo lo que él había hecho antes. Puso su mano por encima de la topa interior, sacándole los pantalones de un tirón. Lo sentó en su regazo, con las piernas abiertas rodeando su cadera. Uno frente al otro perdidos en la mirada contraria.

Reanudaron su beso mientras Víctor continuaba con su masaje lento y placentero. El japonés sentía como el deseo de Víctor también estaba despierto. No sabía exactamente que planeaba, pero tampoco le importó mucho verlo quitarse sensualmente los pantalones él también.

Finalmente, luego de varios minutos, coló esa mano por debajo de la tela. Yuuri se afirmó de sus hombros y escondió su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, intentando callar sus gemidos. La mano de Víctor subía y bajaba por su deseo, y era la mejor sensación que jamás pudo imaginarse sentir. Todo era perfecto.

\- Yuuri, estoy en mi límite, lo siento

Víctor tomó la mano de Yuuri y la puso sobre su propio deseo, el cual había sido anteriormente liberado. Era grande y grueso, no se explicaba cómo es que en algún minuto eso cupo en su interior, pero no le importaba. Eraba caliente, palpitante y húmedo. Imitó los movimientos que Víctor hacía en él.

\- mmggghhh

Callaban gemidos con besos, se daban caricias en la cabeza y la espalda. Dejaban marcas en sus cuellos, y cambiaban el ritmo y la velocidad de cuando en cuando. Finalmente, Yuuri se vino, y segundos después lo hiso Víctor. Yuuri se apoyó en el pecho de su alfa, su omega interior disfrutaba de sus olores mezclados, y reafirmaba el lazo, sintiéndose tranquilo otra vez.

Se miraron a los ojos otra vez y compartieron otro beso de las mismas características.

\- lo siento Yuuri, dije que no haría nada que no quisieras, pero necesitaba sentirte – le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, como si por ese motivo Yuuri fuera a desaparecer de su lado.

\- está bien – se había dado cuenta… lo amaba, de verdad lo amaba, pero no se lo podía decir. Con Víctor entraría a open your eyes y luego se olvidaría ¿cierto? Ese era el plan original ¿no? Debía mantenerse fuerte y estar listo para alejarse cuando su objetivo se cumpliera. Podía lograrlo si guardaba esos sentimientos dentro de él, pero si se los contaba ya no podría dejarlo, no podría hacerlo.

Iba a ser fuerte, cuando llegara el momento de dejarlo, lo haría, con varias lágrimas en el proceso, pero lo haría. Sus párpados se hacían algo pesados, quería dormir y olvidar sus problemas algunas horas.

\- es mejor que te limpies Yuuri – le susurró Víctor al oído, no fue capaz de responder, solo sintió el movimiento cuando fue levantado y llevado al cuarto de baño, el agua tibia lo relajó más todavía, solo se concentraba en sentir las manos de su alfa cuando éste le lavaba el cabello.

\- me encanta el color de tu cabello, es negro y brillante, realmente muy hermoso.

\- gracias Víctor – respondió en manera casi automática

\- tus ojos color chocolate son bellos también, a veces me pierdo en ellos.

\- tus ojos también son lindos, me recuerdan el aroma de un día de invierno, que de todas formas se siente cálido.

\- te amo mucho Yuuri, quiero estar siempre contigo

Yuuri se avergonzó, se sentía mal por lo que quería hacer, pero no podía decírselo, no mientras esas tibias manos lo tocaban tan dulcemente y hablara con una voz tan esperanzada, ahora desenredando sus hebras. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Víctor continuara hablando ante el silencio por su confesión.

\- pero no te obligaré a nada, una vez entres a open your eyes, podrás hacer lo que quieras siempre y cuando no levantes sospechas, por esa razón seguiremos casados, pero… podrás hacer realmente lo que quieras.

\- Víctor, yo… – ¿acaso se había dado cuenta? Era posible pues si bien el lazo era débil, seguían siendo destinados… entonces ¿por qué lo seguía tratando así de amable si sabía de su futura traición? El solo pensar en eso lo hacía hundirse en la tristeza

\- yo quiero que tú y todos los omegas tengan la libertad de estar con quien quieran como todo alfa o beta haría. Y quiero que yo y todos los alfas dejemos de ser vistos como seres perfectos, porque no lo somos.

\- vi… victor – ¿desde cuándo sabía que pensaba dejarlo cuando entrara? Se notaba la tristeza en su voz, y con cada palabra su corazón se estrujaba un poquito por ser el causante del sufrimiento en su alfa.

\- no tienes ningún compromiso conmigo, en tres días el jefe te entrevistará.

Yuuri estaba en shock, sintió como fue levantado del agua, el alfa le dio una toalla para que se secara, y como si fuera un niño lo llevó en brazos hasta la habitación para luego arroparlo. Le dio un último beso en los labios, casi como una despedida, y cerró la puerta.

El lazo estaba recién reafirmado, si lloraba ahora era evidente que se daría cuenta, pero a quién quería engañar, el alfa interior de Víctor aullaba de dolor al saber que su omega se iría, solo que Víctor era capaz de mostrarse sereno y calmado. Yuuri no.

 **Bueno gente, perdón por lo sad, pero estuve algo depre esta semana y me dio la gana romperle el kokoro a victor….**

 **Actualización el domingo!**


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuri no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, por primera vez en días su omega interior estaba tranquilo, pero su mente no dejaba de molestarle.

"¡no lo dejes!" era lo único que su conciencia le gritaba. ¿Cómo quedarse con él? tal vez el sentimiento de rabia y tristeza por lo ocurrido se había disipado, pero… ¿cómo verlo a la cara cuando éste siempre supo que pensaba abandonarlo? La vergüenza lo consumía, y peor aún, la culpa.

Víctor, desde el día del incidente, lo trataba sumamente bien, le abrió las puertas de su casa, le hiso regalos, lo ayudó a recuperarse, y lo introdujo en O.Y.E. ¿y si dejaba las dudas de lado y simplemente lo aceptaba? ¿Era así de fácil?

Salió de su habitación, eran las 4 de la mañana, pensó en servirse un vaso de leche tibia para ayudarse a dormir, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Víctor en la sala, viendo uno de esos aburridos programas de TV que daban a esas horas.

\- vi-Víctor – no quería dejar las cosas así, pero no sabía si aceptarlo o no – po-¿podemos hablar?

\- claro Yuuri ¿no puedes dormir? – Iba a responderle pero el alfa cambió de tema – mañana habrá una exposición de pop-art, podríamos ir ¿quieres?

\- víctor… yo…

\- luego podríamos salir a almorzar, me hablaron de un restaurante italiano en…

\- ¡Víctor! – le interrumpió

\- lo siento Yuuri – por segunda vez desde que lo conoció, vio su semblante triste y desolado – es solo… que ya sé de qué me quieres hablar… y no he querido aceptarlo.

Yuuri no pudo responder nada, por lo que siguió escuchando

\- creí que con el tiempo podría enamorarte, para que así el día que entraras a open your eyes no te fueras de mi lado, pero pasado mañana viene el jefe, y sé que entrarás, entones serás libre, y encontrarás a algún beta que si te ame como es debido.

\- aunque lo encontrara, mi omega interior no aceptará a otra persona que no seas tú – sonaba a excusa, era cierto. "¡No te quiero dejar! "Quédate conmigo" ¿por qué sus pensamientos no salían de su cabeza en forma de palabras? "me enamoré de ti".

\- no aceptará a ningún alfa, pero a betas y omegas sí. Lo descubrimos hace un tiempo, solo que se ha mantenido oculta esa información para que los omegas no abandonen a sus parejas. Cuando entres te podré decir cómo vamos a divulgarlo.

\- pero… estoy marcado, mi omega interior se va a retorcer de dolor, en especial cuando se debilite el lazo – "¿¡por qué solo puedo dar excusas y no decir el verdadero motivo!?"

\- estoy seguro que si me mantengo suficientemente lejos podrás soportarlo.

"no, no, no, no".

\- ¡NO QUIERO ESTO! – gritó por fin, sus puños estaban apretados, y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sintió el peso en la espalda más liviano, y su garganta menos oprimida.

\- pero… vas a ser libre Yuuri, vamos a lograr que todos los omegas y alfas sean libres

\- pero… cuando entre… te alejarás de mí… ¡no quiero eso! – sus lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, y no le quedó más alternativa que taparlas con su antebrazo, mientras los brazos de su alfa lo rodeaban dándole un suave y tranquilizante calor.

\- yo te amo Yuuri, por favor dime ¿lo logré? ¿Pude enamorarte?

No quería admitirlo, era doloroso, pero peor era seguir callándolo, esperando una indeseada despedida.

\- sí – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Admitirlo era como sentir una fina aguja en su corazón, pero a la vez se sentía cálido, como pisar la arena de la playa en un día de verano.

El alfa miró los ojos del omega, para luego plantar un dulce beso en su frente, y otro en sus labios, tal y como había hecho esa misma tarde, lo tomó entre sus brazos, para llevarlo esta vez a su habitación y ponerlo sobre su cama. Por primera vez dormirían realmente juntos, pero no sentían nervios, solo tranquilidad, pues la inminente despedida se había esfumando.

El pecho de Víctor se pegó a la espalda de Yuuri, sus piernas se cruzaron entre sí, y esos brazos protectores los abrazaron por la cintura, apegándolo más todavía. Sentir el olor de vítor lo relajaba, y hacía dormitar, por fin y sin peligro alguno, se dejó rendir ante los brazos de Morfeo, hundiéndose en un profundo mar de lindos sueños.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al día siguiente Víctor debía ir a entrenar, Yuuri se quedó en casa, pues debía terminar de poner los detalles al traje de una patinadora, Sara Crispino. El desayuno y toda la mañana había sido tranquila y cálida. Se saludaron y despidieron con un beso, por primera vez sí parecían una pareja de recién casados.

El timbre sonó y se le hiso algo extraño, pues no esperaba a nadie, abrió la puerta con algo de inseguridad.

\- buenos días, soy nikolai, vine a ver a Katsuki Yuuri – dijo el hombre misterioso, era bastante anciano, por lo que no podía ser un peligro, algo regordete, pero con facciones amables.

\- so-soy yo

\- soy amigo de Víctor, necesito hablar algo contigo

De manera muy insegura Yuuri abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar, fue a preparar café y sirvió unas cuantas galletas.

\- muchas gracias – dijo el señor – la verdad iba a venir mañana, ni siquiera alcancé a avisarle a Víctor que vendría hoy, le mandé un mensaje así que puede que esté en camino.

\- ¡entonces usted es…!

\- soy el jefe de open your eyes, por lo general no entrevisto a nadie hasta 5 meses de investigación después, pero confío en Víctor, y no debes ser nadie peligroso ¿estás seguro de querer entrar? Una vez dentro las cosas serán difíciles.

\- Víctor me lo ha dicho varias veces.

La entrevista siguió su curso, a cierto punto el alfa llegó y se sentó al lado de su esposo, la instancia parecía casi una conversación entre viejos amigos.

\- entonces solo me queda un detalle que me inquieta… tú eres japonés

\- sí

\- ¿qué haces solo en Rusia?

\- pues… - le daba algo de vergüenza decir su procedencia, pero no debía guardar ningún secreto si quería entrar, ya se lo habían advertido, la base de la organización es la transparencia. – Mi familia tenía una pequeña posada de aguas termales en un pequeño pueblo llamado hasetsu, pero… no solo era un hotel – dios, le daba demasiada vergüenza.

\- no entiendo – ambos alfas se miraron sin entender nada.

\- era… un pequeño burdel – dijo casi como un susurro, ninguno de los alfas comentó nada al respecto, pero lo miraron algo apenados, dándole apoyo moral, por lo que continuó – mi hermana era una beta, por lo que no pasó nada, pero cuando nací… dijeron que comenzaría a trabajar con 17 – sintió la rabia de su alfa subir poco a poco, y al parecer el otro más viejo no estaba mucho más contento – una tía beta amiga mía vivía aquí, y cuando le conté sobre esto me ofreció vivir con ella, fue algo difícil, pero minako lo consiguió así que desde los 16 empecé a vivir con ella aquí.

\- pero un omega no puede salir de un país sin un esposo o familiar directo

\- Minako es de la policía japonesa, y se dedica a revisar casos aduaneros, por su cuenta suele ayudar a omegas a escapar de sus casas modificando los papeles.

\- ¿dónde está ella ahora?

\- Es difícil que esté más de dos años en el mismo lugar, ahora mismo se encuentra en Moscú, de vez en cuando hablo con ella.

\- pues debo de agradecerle que te trajera aquí – dijo Víctor en un susurro que solo Yuuri alanzó a escuchar.

\- sacar a un omega de su país es bastante difícil, me alegro que te salvaras de esa, con esto creo que es todo, mañana te enviaré con Víctor tu pañuelo, no debes perderlo ni mostrárselo a nadie que creas que pueda traicionarte.

\- sí

\- y buscaré a tu tía, sería de gran ayuda tenerla ¿me facilitas algún medio de contacto?

\- claro – Yuuri le dio su número de teléfono, Nikolai le dijo que no había problema en que le avisara sobre todo esto siempre y cuando no sea a través de un teléfono, ya que las líneas son fácilmente manipulables, y tampoco por mail, pero que si se veían en persona se lo comentara.

\- por último ¿algo que quieras preguntar?

Si tenía una pequeña duda… pero no quería ser impertinente.

\- no seas tímido, estamos en confianza – le dijo Víctor.

\- está bien… quería preguntarle… ¿por qué empezó open your eyes? – la duda le había dado vueltas desde hacía un par de días, el hombre mayor lo miró con una sonrisa cariñosa.

\- tengo un lindo nieto, se llama igual que tú, pero con una sola "u", un día conoció a su pareja destinada, pero solo tenía 8 años, y su destinado 11, además que vivían en países distintos. Otabek siempre fue muy bueno con él. Sin embargo también tengo un mal hijo, que pensó en casar a mi nieto con otro alfa para unir ambas empresas, su nombre era jean. La organización empezó como un simple alegato para alejar a ese matón de Yuri, pues ya tenía varios cargos por violencia y maltrato a su familia. Con el tiempo más omegas nos pidieron a Otabek y a mí para sacarlos de situaciones parecidas, hasta que se transformó en lo que es hoy, una organización perseguida por la policía, excepto en una isla, pero de eso te contaré cuando recibas tu distinción, el pañuelo es realmente muy importante.

\- gracias por contarme – dijo Yuuri con su típica reverencia.

\- gracias a ti por escuchar – el abuelo se fue dejando a la pareja sola.

\- por lo general no cuenta esa historia a nadie más que sus mejores amigos y confidentes, le caíste bien, eso es bueno

\- gracias Víctor

Se abrazaron regalándose un tierno calor que alegraba sus corazones, la paz interior de mantenerse juntos los hacía sentirse tranquilos, como si cualquier adversidad pudiera ser superada como un niño saltando un charquito de agua.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pero no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas ¿o sí?

\- Entonces… - era una reunión con todos los miembros, al parecer había llegado justo a tiempo, pues los pasos más importantes en la historia de la sociedad estaban a punto de completarse. – enviaré a Otabek y a mi nieto a Limarín, en esa isla están planteando la posibilidad de escoger a un gobernante que pertenezca a nosotros, Otabek irá de candidato.

El kásajo estaba a su lado asintiendo, mientras que el pequeño omega que Yuuri había visto en el acuario no se veía muy contento, pero teniendo en cuenta su perfecta habilidad de actuación no sabía realmente qué pensar.

\- Víctor se ofreció a promocionar los supresores para alfa, hasta el momento habíamos pensado en hacerlo de manera sutil, sin levantar sospechas, pero si queremos crear un cambio extremo, debemos tomar medidas extremas, por supuesto esto se hará en una entrevista que le harán en Limarín.

Se acordaba de esa conversación, en un principio se sentía bastante inseguro sobre todo eso, pero su esposo se dedicó a calmarlo y darle la confianza que necesitaba. Decidió terminar todos sus trabajos lo más rápido posible para poder irse juntos.

\- además que hay una pista de hielo donde dejan entrar omegas sin problemas y hacer lo que quieran, podrás hacer todos esos saltos difíciles sin tener que esconderte – tal vez ese fue el argumento final.

Y así fue como terminó en ese pequeño barco camino a la isla más liberal del mundo. Víctor estaba bebiendo con un amigo suyo en el mini bar, Otabek se había mareado un poco, por lo que tomó pastillas para dormir, y los omegas…

Yuuri estaba algo nervioso, estaban uno al lado del otro en la cubierta, pero ninguno decía nada, no lograba comprender si éste estaba… ¿enojado? O tal vez… preocupado…

\- ¿pasa algo? – preguntó tímidamente, el rubio no veía nada bien, parecía incómodo con algo

\- claro que sí, cerdo – el último insulto lo había dicho con algo de inseguridad. Si preguntarle directamente no funcionaba, entonces empezar por él mismo tal vez sí.

\- estoy muy preocupado por Víctor, es algo impulsivo, y temo que cuando anuncie que pertenece a open your eyes le pase algo malo.

Al parecer el otro Yuri se enterneció con eso, o tal vez se identificó con él. no era nada fácil saber que estaba pasando.

\- Otabek se hará gobernante, anunciará también que pertenece a la organización. Últimamente mi abuelo ha estado algo enfermo, cuando él ya no esté, yo tomaré el mando, pero tendré que volver al continente sin él. – el omega hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos apoyados en la barandilla de la cubierta.

\- estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien – "o eso espero"

 **Hola gente :D espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

 **Lo que tengo que decir hoy no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero quería compartirlo. Mi novio descubrió que leo yaoi XD en mi casa no me dijeron que había llegado, entró a mi pieza y me vio viendo super lovers cuando estaba en emisión… ahora sabe que soy toda una pervertida U.U lo chistoso es que me confesó que ve yuri, así que estamos a mano… supongo XD**

 **ACTUALIZACIÓN LOS DOMINGOS**


	7. Chapter 7

La sesión de fotos lo tenía agotado, el laboratorio del lugar iba a sacar a la luz los supresores para alfa, y lo importante era la imagen de Víctor, además de su arduo trabajo en las redes sociales, y todo debía hacerse con cautela. Debía hacer parecer que el acuerdo había sido firmado directamente con los del laboratorio, y que nadie pertenecía a open your eyes, pero como el contacto se había hecho a través de la organización y los sujetos de prueba fueron ellos mismos, se tuvo que falsificar todos los papeles, incluso los e-mails donde el jefe del laboratorio, que también era miembro, contactaba con el famoso patinador, y poner excusas al respecto.

La vida en Limarían era muy tranquila, se veían omegas caminando por las calles, y no se veían atemorizados, la venta de supresores era más libre, por lo que el peligro era mucho menor. Se veían parejas de todo tipo felices paseando por ahí con o sin hijos. Para Yuuri eso era un mundo nuevo, si el mundo fuera así sería realmente hermoso.

En cualquier parte del mundo la gente se escandalizaría por ver a un candidato de open your eyes como gobernante, pero en limarín era uno de los que salía con más votos en las encuestas, si bien otabek no era lo más carismático que había, sabía llegar a la gente, y su actitud seria infundía seguridad sobre los proyectos que quería hacer tanto para ese lugar como para el resto de Rusia, y tal vez con el tiempo extenderlo al mundo.

Carteles de él habían por todas partes, y las elecciones se acercaban.

\- mañana saldrá la primera publicidad de los supresores, a las 4:50 debes postear algo al respecto, solo unos minutos antes de que salga.

\- lo sé Yuuri, todo saldrá perfecto – había terminado la sesión de fotos, Yuuri lo había ido a buscar, pues tendrían una cita. Estaban algo nerviosos, pues sería la primera cita desde que habían sincerado sus sentimientos. Por primera vez saldrían como una verdadera pareja.

\- espera – Víctor se había levantado para abrir la puerta, pero no se había dado cuenta que el cuello de la camisa estaba mal puesto, entre tantos cambios de ropa no se había fijado en ponérsela bien – déjame arreglarlo.

El omega tomó el cuello y lo arregló, se fijó en la mirada indiscreta del alfa y de inmediato se ruborizó. Recibió un abrazo cariñoso, de esos que lo dejaban sin energía por el torbellino de emociones cálidas que le daba.

\- no le puedes mostrar esas expresiones a nadie más que a mí – le susurró al oído, mientras olía su cuello.

\- vi… Víctor – suspiró al sentir un beso detrás de su oreja.

\- no voy a hacer nada… - le dijo divertido por sus reacciones tímidas – tu celo está cerca ¿cierto? – la embriagante voz de su alfa lo obligaba a responder, aunque en situaciones normales hubiese muerto de la vergüenza.

\- es en dos semanas

\- entonces, en dos semanas te haré otra vez mío – lo besó otra vez de manera apasionada, para luego separarse de él, y ahora sí abrir la puerta para ir juntos a comer, a pesar de lo avergonzado que había quedado el omega por semejante promesa… dos semanas más.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"ya no me preocupo por el celo de otros omegas #supresoresAlfa YOIlaboratory"

El debate alrededor de los supresores había inundado las redes sociales, y el hecho que una figura pública los mostrara movió aún más la noticia. La policía buscó y buscó pruebas de que Víctor, o alguien del laboratorio era parte de open your eyes, pero todo había sido ocultado magistralmente.

El twitter de Víctor, gracias a su última publicación, era un hervidero de debates, argumentos, insultos y apoyo a los omegas.

Se podía definir todo en dos bandos, los que no entendían por qué era necesario que un alfa se preocupara de un omegas, según esta gente era responsabilidad del omega cuidarse, y los alfas no tenían por qué hacer nada, si los terminaban violando era su culta por andar solos tarde en la noche, o por no cuidarse ellos mismos.

Luego estaban los que les gustaba la idea, pues si bien era cierto que un omega debe tener cuidado, todos tenemos deslices, y que los alfas ayuden no le hace daño a nadie. Ambos sexos juntos podían lograr más que uno solo.

Apenas salieron, varios alfas los compraron, sobre todo aquellos que ya tenían pareja y no querían descontrolarse y dañar a la persona que querían, pero habían otros que tildaban a estos de inferiores por dejarse mandar por sus omegas, y que como era posible que se rebajaran a ese nivel.

Los programas al respecto en televisión seguían su curso, debatiendo al respecto, y dentro de todo, tubo mejor recibimientos de lo esperado.

"existen muchos alfas que saben que no son perfectos como se supone que deberían ser, y eso los angustia, por lo que se ven atraídos a las ideas de igualdad, donde ellos puedan fallar, y los omegas ser más libres. Estos supresores son los primeros indicios de una posible igualdad, por lo que tiene buen recibimiento" era la opinión de una psicóloga de un canal abiertamente liberal.

"estos supresores son lo peor que se pudo haber creado, estamos limitando la libertad e instinto de los alfas. Ellos son superiores, y tienen derecho de imponerse" era el argumento base de los más conservadores.

A esto se sumó la clara preferencia de la gente por otabek, quien era abiertamente de O.Y.E, pero como estaba en limarín no podían hacer nada para detenerlo. Faltaban solo tres días para las elecciones.

\- me alegro como van las cosas – dijo Yuuri, se habían reunido ambas parejas para hablar por internet con el abuelo nikolai, evidentemente por una red privada que no pudiera ser interceptada.

\- son muchos los alfas que creen en la igualdad, me alegra que una parte bastante grande de la población esté dispuesta a escuchar. – respondió su pareja

\- según las encuestas un 10% de ellos estaba dispuesto a probarlas, para ser un primer encuentro es un buen número, cuando se calmen las aguas irá aumentando – comentó el anciano.

\- lo que me sorprende es que hayan omegas en desacuerdo… ¿¡qué les pasa en la cabeza!? – dijo molesto el Yuri ruso - ¡¿acaso quieren seguir así?!

\- a muchos omegas se les enseñó a ser sumisos, deben estar atemorizados de conocer algo nuevo… puedo entenderlo – dijo Yuuri – ya verás que con el tiempo se acostumbrarán a la idea, hay que mostrarles que puede existir un mundo mejor.

Una llamada a nikolai interrumpió la conversación

\- discúlpenme un segundo – respondió al teléfono - ¿sí?… ¿qué pasó?... ajá… ¿¡qué!? No es posible… - su semblante era preocupado – está bien, avisaré.

\- ¿¡qué pasó!? – preguntaron todos, el rostro de nikolai se había puesto tres tonos más blanco de lo normal.

\- Mila recibió un disparo por parte de la policía

\- ¡¿cómo?! – casi gritó Víctor, la chica pelirroja era su amiga de toda la vida.

\- hubo una protesta por los derechos de los omegas, a pesar de ser una beta decidió ir, parece que alguien la vio o descubrió su distintivo, o la acusó, no lo sé, pero la policía la iba a detener por ser de la organización, iba a escapar y en eso dispararon a su pierna, ahora mismo está en el hospital.

Otabek encendió la televisión y efectivamente estaban dando la noticia

\- iré a verla ahora mismo – dijo el abuelo

\- pero te pueden descubrir

\- no me pasará nada, se cuidar mi apariencia

\- ve con cuidado abuelo – dijo Yuri preocupado, recibiendo un cálido abrazo de su alfa cuando la pantalla se apagó.

\- todo saldrá bien

 **Algunas tal vez ya se dieron cuenta, pero la idea de los supresores para alfa la saqué de los anticonceptivos que sacaron para hombres :o aunque aún no los sacan al merado porque tienen demasiados efectos secundarios todavía… en fin, quería hacérselos saber jaja**

 **En otras noticias… descubrí cierto placer culpable en el yuri… fijoshis del mundo… lo siento XD**

 **Me retiro a esperar el segundo capítulo de shingeki, el primero se me hiso muy corto**


	8. Chapter 8

Dulce placer de deslizarse por el hielo. No tenía ganas de practicar saltos, o hacer trucos y piruetas de alta dificultad, solo se paseaba de un lado a otro intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. Otabek solo recordaba haberlo visto así una vez en el pasado. Fue hace varios años, cuando estuvo a punto de casarse con JJ. Su abuelo había salido para arreglar el asunto, y entretanto Yuri estaba igual a como lo veía ahora. Asustado y tenso, susceptible al más mínimo cambio en su entorno. Poco tiempo después otabek y el abuelo se unieron para crear la organización.

\- si sigues así de distraído terminarás lesionándote por accidente.

Yuuri lo escuchó y se acercó a donde estaba, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del alfa.

\- ¿quieres hablar? – le preguntó correspondiendo el abrazo brindándole el calor y la seguridad que necesitaba.

\- mi abuelo no se ha comunicado, tampoco hay noticias de mila – otabek no respondió nada – si algo le llega a pasar, yo deberé tomar su cargo – Yuri no acostumbraba a mostrar su lado más vulnerable, su máscara de adolescente desagradable solo podía ser transgredida por su alfa.

\- lo que sea que hagas lo harás bien, tiene la determinación necesaria para ser líder, y la mirada de un soldado.

\- tendré que ir al continente, pero si vas tú te arrestará la policía.

\- entonces debemos hacer que open your eyes sea legal.

\- ¿y si descubren a más de nosotros?

\- podemos traerlos a todos aquí, el lugar es muy grande.

\- si algo pasa, no me quiero separar de ti… si viene otro omega, y te ve…

\- entonces yo le diré que ya tengo pareja

Se hiso un silencio de unos minutos, no eran incómodos, de hecho eran cálidos y dulces.

\- márcame – pudo haberse confundido con un suspiro, pero las sílabas habían sido claramente pronunciadas. No respondió de inmediato.

\- ¿estás seguro? Aún si no nos enlazamos haré saber a todos que estoy contigo, no debes apresurarte por los instintos a hacer algo que no quieres.

\- no es por eso… márcame.

Otabek apretó un por el abrazo, sintiendo el aroma de su omega expectante. Lo miró a los ojos viendo exactamente lo que buscaba. La determinación de la cual solo Yuri era dueño.

\- entonces hoy no llegaré tarde. Espérame despierto – yuri se sonrojó, pero aceptó el tierno beso que su pareja le estaba ofreciendo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- no hemos recibido noticias todavía

\- estoy preocupado por Yurio Víctor

\- de momento solo podemos esperar.

Nuevamente Yuuri se encontraba viendo a Víctor patinar, recordó su más tierna infancia, cuando junto a su amiga Yuko, una beta, pasaban tardes enteras viendo sus competencias e intentando imitarlo. Años después ella se casó con takeshi, dando a luz a tres hermosas niñas, y el… escapó de su destino.

\- ¿estás seguro que no quieres entrar? Creí que querías hacer piruetas y saltos más difíciles, aquí puedes hacerlos.

Era difícil acostumbrarse a una vida como la que se llevaba en limarín, sin esconderse ni temer. Parecía un sueño, del cual despertaría en cualquier minuto, la existencia de Víctor parecía un sueño. Como omega se supone que no debe acostumbrarse a ser feliz, ni mucho menos enamorarse, pero la segunda regla ya la rompió ¿Cuánto tardaría en romper la primera? si se rompiera su burbuja ¿Qué tanto le dolería?

\- están los de práctica ahí – el alfa se puso los protectores y fue a buscar unos patines del lugar. No eran de la mejor calidad, si intentaba algo peligroso con ellos probablemente saldría mal, pero servían para salir del paso – sé que estar aquí puede parecer un sueño – era evidente que a través del lazo Víctor adivinaría sus pensamientos, lo cual le hiso avergonzarse un poco… - pero si no confías en la paz de este lugar, entonces confía en mí, porque haré un mundo donde podamos ser felices, tú y yo.

\- gracias Víctor – empezó a ponerse los patines – la verdad sigo preocupado, sobre todo por Yuri, de alguna u otra forma creo que mi omega interior lo acogió como su cachorro… no tengo idea de porqué.

\- es normal, ven aquí y relájate un poco.

\- también deberías estar preocupado, si pones un pie fuera de esta isla la policía irá a por ti.

\- no hay manera que me vincules con OYE, solo me tomarían por sospecha, y esos arrestos no duran más de una semana.

Entraron a la pista, patinando juntos. Vítor lo tomó por la espalda, haciendo giros suaves juntos.

\- no sé nada de patinaje en parejas – confesó el alfa

\- yo menos – el omega puso sus brazos en su cuello, y se deslizaron al ritmos de un vals imaginario.

\- de todas formas no es necesario volver, aquí podemos ser felices, desde aquí podemos mover los hilos para hacer al mundo un lugar más feliz

\- tienes delirios de héroe Víctor – le sacó una pequeña risa

\- nos son delirios, tengo una razón para querer hacerlo. Antes era Yuri, a quien casi considero mi hermano, luego las cosas que he sufrido yo como alfa, pero ahora, la razón principal eres tú, y la vida que quero tener contigo, y los futuros cachorritos.

No hablaron más durante varios minutos hasta que escucharon las puertas abrirse con violencia, y un agitado pitchit se asomó por estas.

\- ¿Quién es victor? – preguntó Yuuri al no reconocer al omega

\- otro miembro, está aquí desde hace un par de meses, estaba buscando información sobre lo ocurrido

\- malas noticias – era lo último que querían escuchar.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

El tailandés tragó un poco de saliva

\- era una trampa para nikolai

\- ¿¡qué!? ¿¡Cómo!?

\- lo de mila era mentira, solo fue para atraerlo y que lo capturaran, sin embargo se negó a revelar la identidad de los demás miembros, por lo que…

\- no me digas que el abuelo de Yuri…

\- murió – se hiso un silencio incómodo, pero que por la situación no podía durar mucho.

\- ¿y qué pasará a partir de ahora?

\- el actual gobernador de limarín dijo que acogería a todos los miembros de open your eyes, ya que si bien no fueron reveladas sus identidades no tardarán en descubrirlas, el gobierno de Japón, Rusia y otros países cerraron sus puertos, pero de todas maneras hemos estado trayendo pequeños barcos con gente. De todas formas no todo son malas noticias.

\- ¿por qué? – preguntó el alfa algo extrañado, a continuación pitchit le pasó una hoja de diario.

"universidades en estados unidos protestan por la trata que se tiene a los omegas, los alfas y betas de muchas facultades exigen igualdades de derechos, por lo que han paralizado las clases temporalmente. Muchos de ellos han manifestado su aprobación a open your eyes. La policía y el gobierno aún no han decidido las medidas que tomarán al respecto"

\- al parecer es la juventud la que está cambiando – dijo el omega

\- informa a los demás

\- sí – el tailandés se fue del lugar.

\- entones ahora Yurio… - dijo el japonés

\- es nuestro nuevo jefe.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Yura – otabek fue lo más rápido que pudo a la casa que compartía con su omega. Al entrar no escuchó nada, pero guardando silencio unos segundos pudo escuchar los leves sollozos. Entró al cuarto de baño, encontrando al omega escondido en una esquina, llorando.

\- yo… ya no sé qué hacer…

\- lo harás bien Yura, toda la organización se está trasladando a este lugar, tengo 70 por ciento de aprobación, tú serás líder de OYE, y yo gobernador, lo haremos bien. Yuuri, Víctor, Pitchit, Seung, Mila, yo, todos estamos contigo en esto.

Las lágrimas siguieron saliendo, empapando el hombro de otabek, media hora después el alfa dejó salir parte de su olor para calmarlo, y poco a poco el omega empezaba a dormitar.

\- nikolai se sacrificó por todos nosotros, y mila en verdad está bien. Gracias a él todos tuvieron tiempo suficiente para escapar, tú eres su legado Yura, si no confías en ti mismo, confía en el hecho de que confío en ti.

\- no me dejes solo, cuando despierte… ¿estás a mi lado?

\- ahora y siempre

 **Bueno gente… he estado con poco tiempo, y creo que se nota U.U pero no las quería dejar sin cap :D**

 **De todos modos, voy a dejar esta historia completamente liada aquí y me iré lentamente**


	9. Chapter 9

**Perdoooon, la semana pasada no hubo actualización, y yo malvada no avisé ni nada… bueno, tuve una prueba y dos controles en la uni, me estresé un poco y mande a la mi**** esto XD (soy la típica humanista que no se le dan bien las matemáticas, que a pesar de elegir una carrera humanista tiene que ver estadística U.U)**

 **Pero basta de excusas! Aquí está el cap de la semana pasada que ni me molesté en escribir hasta el viernes y sábado de esta semana (cuando ya se calmaron un poco las aguas y el nivel de stress volvió a sus niveles normales)**

9 ESTOY CONFIANDO EN TI

\- ya todos los miembros llegaron – dijo Mila – cuando acabe el conteo de votos podremos decidir qué haremos de hoy en adelante.

\- además – mencionó pitchit – las universidades en Canadá están haciendo cada vez más ruido, hay varios recién egresados con pensamientos más igualitarios que están entrando en el parlamento, aún no han logrado mucho, pero el sector más joven los aplaude.

\- creemos que es esta generación la que debe recibir más motivación, una vez que termine el cambio generacional, nuestras ideas se expandirán más fácilmente.

Yuri, el nuevo jefe de open your eyes, todavía no emitía una decisión sobre el rumbo de la organización una vez que su novio saliera elegido. A su izquierda estaban Víctor, Yuuri, Mila, Georgi y Crhistopher. A su derecha estaban Otabek, Yakov, Lilia, Pitchit y Seung.

\- ¿qué hay de los supresores para alfa? – preguntó el rubio

\- se legalizaron en Suiza, Holanda, Canadá e Inglaterra. En EEUU siguen en trámites, al igual que Australia y Francia, los demás se han negado.

\- Mañana en la mañana decidiré qué haremos a partir de ahora… por favor… todos cuídense.

El alfa del joven rubio iba a quedarse pero fue detenido por Yuuri

\- quiero hablar algo con él, de omega a omega – el alfa entendió de inmediato la indirecta. Desde la noticia del abuelo Nikolai Yuri hiso su trabajo de jefe a la perfección, debido a todos los acontecimientos y el estrés provocado su celo no llegó cuando debía, pero lo notaba cada vez más intranquilo. Descubrió que había estado tomando supresores, pero el omega siempre evitaba el tema. Él sabía que tal vez no era el mejor omento para que además respondiera a las necesidades que provoca el lazo con el ser destinado, por mucho que traiga consigo la mayor felicidad. Tal vez una conversación con un omega que lo acogió inesperadamente como cachorro lo ayudara. Sin más, dejó la habitación.

\- ¿qué quieres cerdo? – preguntó el ruso mientras juntaba sus cosas.

Otabek no había comentado nada de esos problemas a nadie, pero Yuuri, al acoger al otro Yuri, sintió sin dificultad el aroma retenido por los supresores.

\- creí que querías que Otabek te reclamara

\- ¿¡TÚ COMO SABES ESO!? – iba a golpear al japonés, pero este lo esquivó y lo apretujó con un abrazo cálido, dejando salir su olor de calma. En cosa de minutos el otro omega estaba completamente relajado.

\- se nota cada día más que tu omega interior pide eso, así que puedes decirme, de omega a omega – el otro empezó a balbuciear:

\- yo… mi celo… no llegó por el estrés, además tomé supresores para aplazarlo un poco… yo… tú crees… ¿tú crees que Otabek se canse de mí?

La última pregunta la había dicho muy rápido.

\- ¿de dónde sacaste eso? – le preguntó incrédulo el japonés

\- pues… llevamos años juntos, pero no le he dejado marcarme, al principio por mi abuelo, que dijo que era demasiado joven… pero cuando te marcan, dicen que hay nuevas obligaciones, yo… estoy a penas con todo esto – pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, pero liberarse de todo esto se sentía bastante bien, sobre todo porque luego de la muerte de Nikolai, lloró en los brazos de Otabek una vez, pero no había tenido oportunidad de descargarse por las nuevas responsabilidades que le habían cargado a tan corta edad.

\- Otabek no hará nada que no quieras Yuri

\- ¡pero si quiero! Odio que otros omegas piensen que aún no tiene destinado solo porque no ha hecho el lazo, quiero saber que piensa… quiero que él sepa que pienso.

Yuuri se sentía muy enternecido con la escena, sobre todo porque Yuri tenía una oportunidad que él no alcanzó a tener por cómo se dieron las cosas. Decidir cuándo empezar esa aventura junto a su destinado.

\- yuri, no tengas miedo al lazo, te lo dice quien se enlazó de la peor manera posible

\- eso es porque Víctor es un idiota

\- puedes tener razón, a veces es algo infantil – se rieron un poco – pero verás que en verdad, a pesar de todo, tienes la suerte de tener un alfa como él, que va a protegerte y quererte por siempre, Otabek te ama.

\- pero será mi omega interior quien despierte, además no podrá controlar a su alfa interior mucho tiempo cuando nos enlacemos.

\- ¿quieres enlazarte?

\- sí, pero tengo miedo

\- entonces confía en Otabek, si le preguntas, él te prometerá jamás hacerte daño, ni en las situaciones más al límite, porque él, te ve como un igual, no como otros que te verían como alguien inferior.

Yuri miró unos segundos el piso.

\- mi… mi celo debería llegar hoy

\- entonces relájate, si te sientes bien no tomes el supresor de hoy, pero antes de cualquier cosa, habla con él.

\- lo haré… pero… - el japonés lo miró extrañado – ¡nadie puede saber que hablamos de esto cerdo!

\- este es el Yuri Plisetsky que conozco.

.

.

.

\- ¿seguro que con el omega basta?

\- si tenemos al omega el alfa va a venir a buscarlo, va a ser más fácil llevárselo y el otro vendrá solo. Una vez que Víctor esté aquí, hará lo que sea con tal de ver bien a su pareja.

\- ¿cuál es la idea?

\- que renuncia a OYE, que diga el nombre de todos los demás, él es la cara pública de todo esto, por lo que si él hace un llamado a la calma y que todo vuelva a ser como antes todos esos estúpidos jóvenes semi-revolucionarios van a callarse y volver a clases como se supone que deben hacer.

\- ya veo, es un buen plan JJ

\- por supuesto Isabella, no por nada el jefe del CFT me llamó para hacer este trabajo por debajo de la alfombra, si el mundo sigue este curso quien sabe hasta dónde podemos llegar.

\- a ese tipo solo le importa continuar con su negocio de prostíbulos y trata de omegas… ¿lo sabes verdad? – le dijo la chica desinteresadamente

\- eso no me importa, solo encuentro horrible que esos sucios omegas se crean iguales a nosotros, los alfas.

\- no por nada escogiste una novia beta

\- exacto mi amor

.

.

.

\- no tomaré el supresor hoy, el celo debería llegar en unas horas – Otabek lo miró algo sorprendido

\- ¿estás seguro? – Yuri tragó saliva

\- estoy confiando en ti… por eso… no te atrevas a defraudarme

\- no lo haré, es una promesa…

\- no sé cómo serán las necesidades alfa – omega

\- yo tampoco, pero estamos en esto juntos

\- de acuerdo – lo miró a los ojos, esos que le recordaban la primera vez que lo vio, esa mirada de soldado que nunca pudo olvidar, pero desde hacía días que no la había vuelto a ver.

Tomó sus mejillas y lo besó tiernamente en los labios, mientras entraban rápidamente a la habitación.

Bajo la luz de las estrellas, por primera vez, se entregaban a ese deseo que habían guardado por años en el fondo de su alma, dejándolo salir de un solo golpe. No fue hasta que llegaron a la verdadera inconciencia, cuando el celo del menor recién comenzaba, que se enlazaron, sellando un pacto eterno.

 **1 Prácticamente se escribió solo, tal vez es un poco corto… sépanme disculpar.**

 **2 estoy actualizando un sábado en la noche (según el horario de mi país) pues pensaba compensarles al menos un día el atraso, a partir de la próxima semana ya vuelvo todos los domingos como siempre :D**

 **3 CFT lo inventé porque no sabía que sigla ponerle al máximo enemigo de este fic, finalmente las uní por Control Familiar Tradicional… lo sé… tengo poca imaginación... solo ignórenlo XD**


	10. Chapter 10

capitulo 10: JJ

Yurio despertó con un poco de dolor de cabeza. Se levantó lentamente, pero otro dolor, punzante y agudo se sintió en la parte baja de su espalda. Los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron uno por uno a su mente, haciéndolo enrojecer cada vez más.

Segundos después otabek entro a la habitación, un calor que se extendía desde su cuello hasta el resto de su cuerpo lo invadió. Era una sensación placentera y agradable.

\- ¿cómo amaneciste? ¿Te duele?

\- un poco, tonto – recibió un abrazo como respuesta

\- es difícil controlarse contigo, estoy feliz de haberte encontrado, algún día, cuando las cosas se calmen, me casaré contigo, y tendremos cachorritos.

Yurio la verdad no sentía preparado para esas responsabilidades, pero si era con él, podría hacerlo.

\- si puedo ser jefe de open your eyes contigo, podemos hacer lo que sea.

\- así se habla soldado.

De momento no sabía exactamente cómo funciona el lazo, pero al parecer cuando otabek está tranquilo, se siente cálido, y cuando se alejó para hacer el desayuno, se enfrió un poco.

\- de momento el lazo será muy sensible a cualquier cosa – le dijo el alfa. Los omegas casi no reciben educación sexual o familiar, los alfas sí, por lo que deberían guiar a sus parejas, pero casi ninguno en ese mundo lo hacía, los dejaban solos con esos nuevos sentimientos. Otabek, Víctor, todos en limarín eran diferentes y se tomaban el tiempo para explicar lo que no se enseñaba en la escuela – en unos días más será más sutil, pero hay que tener cuidado con el debilitamiento del lazo, los omegas pueden sufrir mucho si el lazo no se reafirma a tiempo.

\- ¿y cómo se reafirma? – preguntó el omega recibiendo una tibia taza de café y una pastilla para el dolor.

\- pues…

.

.

.

A yuuri le gustaba la soledad. Por el lazo no le gustaba estar demasiado tiempo lejos de su alfa, pero sin duda, esos 60 minutos en la pista de patinaje ensayando el solo sus coreografías era algo que no cambiaría por nada.

Su celo estaba por empezar. A pesar de todo el ajetreo en el que se había metido, no podía callar sus sentimientos, quería pasar sus próximos celos con Víctor, de ese modo reforzar el lazo de manera natural.

Pensaba en eso hasta que un olor extraño invadió la habitación, era parecido a las feromonas de calma de su madre cuando él se portaba mal. No tenía buenos recuerdos en general de su infancia, pero ese olor era una excepción, se hiso cada vez más fuerte hasta que… ¿qué pasó después Yuuri?

.

.

.

\- ¿alguien ha visto a Yuuri? – preguntó Víctor, desde hacía horas que sentía el lazo algo lejano, o tal vez débil, eso inquietaba un poco a su alfa interior.

\- creí que estaba en la pista como siempre a estas horas

\- fui a buscarlo como siempre pero no lo vi – le respondió a pitchit

\- si no mal recuerdo su olor, faltaba poco para su celo, tal vez fue a preparar el nido, los omegas se comportan raro en esos días previos.

\- iré a buscarlo a casa entonces.

.

.

.

Su cabeza le dolía, mucho, realmente mucho. Un pequeño dolor en el bajo vientre le anunciaba que el calor era inminente, su omega interior le gritaba peligro, pero sus sentidos estaban algo adormilados. De repente, siente el aroma de un alfa, pero el aroma es muy fuerte, algo picante, muy desagradable para su gusto.

\- entonces tu eres el famoso Yuuri, la verdad esperaba algo mejor – le dijo una voz que no supo reconocer

\- ¿q… quién eres? – logro preguntarle con las pocas fuerzas que tenía

\- soy el rey JJ, y necesito que te quedes aquí un tiempo hasta que tu alfa venga a por ti, hasta entonces dejaremos el aire con feromonas andando para que estés tranquilo.

Sin más el tipo lo dejó solo, el olor no era muy fuerte, pero si lo dejaba bastante adormilado, al punto que no podía ingeniárselas para escapar de ese lugar. Era evidente que JJ no tenía buenas intenciones con Víctor, por lo que usó el lazo para advertirle que se alejara. Lo malo es… que estaba bastante lejos como para que cualquier mensaje sea percibido.

.

.

.

\- Yuuri lleva 7 horas desaparecido, no responde llamadas ni mensajes, y por el lazo lo siento muy lejano – decía Víctor.

Yuri, otabek, pintchit y él se habían reunido, pues no era normal que el omega desapareciera. Era ordenado con sus horarios, no solía salirse de la rutina, y cuando lo hacía, avisaba a Víctor o a pitchit, uno de sus nuevos mejores amigos.

\- será mejor mandar a buscarlo – dijo otabek

\- no quiero alarmar a nadie, pero es posible que "ellos" estén involucrados – dijo pitchit

\- ¿ellos quienes? – preguntó Víctor, parecía ser el único que no entendió a que se referían

\- la CFT, es un grupo que defiende la tradición, son sobre todo alfas que siguen tratando a los omegas como si fueran mercancía, suelen tener de parejas a betas, porque los omegas son muy poca cosa para ellos. – respondió el jefe asqueado por la opinión de esa gente.

\- eso significa, que probablemente JJ está metido en esto

Todo iba relativamente bien, hasta que un vacío invadió el pecho de Víctor, obligando a arrodillarse para tolerar el dolor que no lo dejaba ni respirar.

\- Víctor… ¿¡qué pasa!?

Preguntaron todos preocupados, Víctor afirmaba su pecho con sus manos, lágrimas habían empezado a salir, y gemidos de dolor que invadían el espacio.

\- el lazo… se rompió el lazo…

.

.

.

(En ese mismo momento)

\- vamos a tener que apresurar el proceso

Yuuri vio a su captor acercarse a él, pero el extraño olor no lo dejaba moverse… si eran feromonas omega de calma… ¿por qué no le afectaban?

\- si el lazo con tu alfa se rompe, bastarán dos horas para que su alfa interior tome el control y venga a buscarte, entonces podremos seguir con el plan.

Yuuri no tenía fuera para responder nada, su respiración se hacía difícil, y sus brazos y piernas cada vez más pesados. Pero de todas formas estaba tranquilo, el lazo no se puede romper.

\- si otro alfa lame el lugar de la marca de un omega… este se borra.

El alma de yuuri cayó a sus pies, JJ se acercó a él, pero por mucho que intentó alejarse, su fuerza no era suficiente, no podía resistirse demasiado.

\- eso no es cierto

\- pocos alfas lo saben… - le respondió como si esa información no valiera mucho. La cantidad de omegas que podrían ser más felices sin su marca…

\- ¡ya deja de moverte! – intentaba quitar la mano de Yuuri de su cuello, el omega hacía lo que podía para tapar la marca

\- ¡no! ¡Déjame!

Terminó tendido en el suelo, con sus manos arriba de su cabeza sujetadas por la mano de JJ, mientras que la otra inmovilizaba su cuello. La escena se le hacía tristemente familiar, solo que esta vez la desesperación por perder a su alfa era infinitamente más desgarradora.

La lengua de ese alfa tocó su cuello, y con ello un vacío empezó a inundarlo, sentía como la presencia de Víctor poco a poco se esfumaba de su radar, y como un frío se instalaba en su cuello, luego de unos pocos segundos, el lazo estaba completamente roto, como si jamás hubiese existido, pero dejando su huella.

\- a los alfas no les suele pasar nada, pero los omegas suelen no resistir la tristeza – yuuri solo lo miró sin entender a qué se refería, el rompimiento del lazo había drenado su energía como para preguntarle algo, de todas formas JJ entendió su mirada.

\- puede que tus defensas bajen mucho, además que varios presentaban deshidratación… la combinación de ambos mató a casi todos los omegas con los que experimentamos la ruptura del lazo, mi problema no es contigo, sino con Víctor, así que intenta no morir.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él, mientras que Yuuri dejaba escapar las primeras lágrimas. No quería comer, no quería beber agua, no quería moverse. El frío en su peco era demasiado grande, y los primeros signos del celo no ayudaban para nada.

 **Bueno gente, es lunes y debí subirlo ayer… pero hoy es feriado y me daba flojera hacer algo el domingo jeje.**

 **Quedará un capitulo o dos más… no lo sé, lo avisaré en el próximo cap ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Yuuri no podía moverse, el dolor en su pecho no se acercaba a nada que hubiese sentido en su vida, era como si le hubiesen arrancado una parte de su propio cuerpo, la presencia del ruso había sido borrada por completo.

Sentía sed, pero no quería beber agua, ni comer. Llevaba solo unos minutos sin su marca, pero era incapaz de imaginar una vida en ese estado de desolación.

"Víctor… ayúdame" pero sabía que su alfa era incapaz de sentir su llamado, porque no están enlazados, porque nada los une, porque el olor que Víctor había dejado impregnado en él se había esfumado.

.

.

Víctor… corría, no sabía exactamente en qué dirección debía ir, pero seguía su instinto, intentando controlar a su alfa interior, el cual amenazaba con tomar su cuerpo y destrozar todo a su alrededor. No entendía cómo era posible ¡se supone que el lazo entre alfas y omegas es irrompible! O por lo menos eso pensaba.

\- ¡víctor! – Gritaba Yurio intentando seguirle el paso, junto a otabek y pitchit – Víctor, no hay manera de romper el lazo… eso significa que…

\- ¡NO! – Gritó el alfa – está vivo, lo sé, tengo el presentimiento de que así es

Ambos se miraron preocupados, pero peor sería dejar al alfa solo en ese estado, por lo que continuaron a su lado. El lazo roto solo puede significar la muerte de una de las partes de la pareja, pero cuando esto sucede la otra persona suele sentir como se escapa la vida de la otra persona, ¿por qué Víctor no sintió la muerte de Yuuri, sino solo la ruptura? Era bastante extraño, pero no había otra solución posible.

\- de todas formas, debemos idear un plan – dijo otabek, pero podía notar que faltaba poco para que el alfa interior de Víctor tomara el control total de su cuerpo.

\- de todas formas – dijo Yuuri – debe estar en la isla, los guardias me informan que ningún barco ha entrado o salido estos últimos dos días, y Yuuri desapareció hace horas, pitchit está buscando posibles lugares donde se hayan escondido.

El teléfono del rubio sonó

\- ¿sí? – puso en altavoz.

\- soy pitchit, tengo una idea de donde pueden estar, cerca la costa oriente, hay una cueva, pero su subterráneo es hueco, lo más probable es que estén ahí

\- iremos, prepara… - pero Víctor ya había empezado a correr sin siquiera esperar instrucciones de su jefe. Estaba siendo desobediente por primera vez, sí, pero no le importaba.

\- ¡EN 15 MINUTOS LLEGARÁN REFUERZOS AL LUGAR, NO HAGAS NADA ESTÚPIDO! – fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar.

La carrera hasta el lugar no fue muy larga, entró sin mayor problema. Si esa era una base secreta se supone que debería tener guardias… pero su parte racional se adormecía poco a poco.

.

.

.

Por su parte, el celo del omega había empezado. Tanto calor le hacía sentirse peor todavía, además que la cantidad de fluidos que un omega dejaba de salir durante el celo eran muchos, no ayudaban para su deshidratación.

Se sentía enfermo y afiebrado, hasta que sintió una puerta abrirse.

\- soy Yuuko san, Jean me pidió venir a verte – se acercó al omega con un vaso de agua, el cual Yuuri rechazó. Menos mal que la joven era una beta, si fuese una omega hubiese saltado sobre ella por entrar a su nido, y si fuera un alfa lo atacaría por su lazo roto, lo que menos quería era aparearse en ese minuto, por mucho que su cuerpo opinara lo contrario.

\- Es importante Yuuri – la joven se acercó un poco a él – Víctor vendrá a buscarte dentro de poco – le susurró – las cámaras lo vieron entrar a la cueva, pero si siente que estás mal, perderá el juicio, y JJ le ganará – Yuuri abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

\- necesitamos que Víctor se mantenga lo más racional posible, es la única manera que todos en open your eyes salgan vivos de esta – acto seguido la chica sacó un pañuelo igual al que Víctor le había mostrado el día que se conocieron – ahora bebe un poco.

Esta vez le hiso algo de caso con la poca fuerza que tenía, saber que Víctor estaba cerca lo había revitalizado, pero su omega interior seguía llorando desconsoladamente, y el calor desbordante tampoco lo dejaba tranquilo.

\- tú tranquilo, no tengo feromonas maternas para relajarte, pero intenta mantenerte despierto, yo debo irme.

.

.

.

Podía sentir el rastro de Yuuri… había pasado por ahí en algún minuto, la cueva era cada vez más profunda, y podía sentir que iba descendiendo. Por fin se encontró con una puerta, la cual estaba bastante escondida, y solo la encontró porque Yuuri había pasado a través de ella.

"mantente racional Víctor"

Controlar su impulso era muy difícil.

Abrió la puerta despacio, antes de entrar revisó todos los rincones, que no hubiera nadie, pero apenas puso un pie adentro diez guardias aparecieron, no alcanzó ni a reaccionar cuando lo tomaron de los brazos y lo llevaron a rastras a un salón completamente blanco.

Intentaba luchar contra ellos, escapar, pero uno de ellos le pegó fuerte en la cabeza, dejándolo un poco mareado.

\- Víctor, Yuuri está bien, mantente firme – era un susurro dentro de los gritos de los guardias, por lo que nadie más lo escuchó. – soy takeshi, confía en mí – no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero de alguna manera debía encontrar a Yuuri, y con esos tipos encima no lo iba a lograr. Dejó de luchar y dejó que lo encerraran en esa habitación, frente a él estaba JJ. Para su mala suerte, no se dio cuenta que habían encadenado su pie al suelo.

\- hola V íctor – dijo con un molesto tono cantarín

\- dónde está Yuuri

\- te lo diré… con una condición – dijo el otro alfa, el ruso decidió no responder nada de momento – debes decirme el nombre de todos los miembros de OYE, a ti y a Yuuri los dejaremos libre a cambio de esa información.

\- ¿cómo sé que cumplirás tu palabra?

\- ¿tienes más opciones? – devolvió la pregunta mientras se acercaba a él. Víctor se sentó en la silla que estaba a su lado, posicionándose de manera estratégica para que no lo viera mientras desarmaba la cadena. Si calculaba bien faltaban más o menos tres minutos para que llegaran los refuerzos, si podía resistirse tres minutos todo saldría bien.

\- ¿cómo sé que Yuuri está bien? Si me muestras una foto, puede haber sido tomada hace tiempo, un video también

\- ¿entonces?

\- exijo verlo

JJ lo miró algo enfadado, se supone que Víctor debería ser tomado por su alfa interior, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la ruptura del lazo.

\- no – iba a darse medie vuelta, y justo Víctor alcanzó a liberarse gracias a las armas que siempre tenía escondidas. Iba a saltar sobre él, pero una alarma detuvo la acción de ambos. "deben ser los demás" pensó Víctor, y no se equivocaba.

Pensaba escapar lo más rápido posible de esa habitación y seguir el rastro de Yuuri, pero un golpe en su abdomen le hiso repensar su idea.

\- ¡no me importa que pase afuera! ¡DIME EL NOMBRE DEL JEFE! – lo había tomado por los hombros, evitando casi cualquier movimiento

El alfa ruso alcanzó a divisar unas esposas no muy lejos de ellos "de seguro las dejó nishigori" y con un movimiento rápido alcanzó a esposarlo con las manos atrás.

"ahora debo buscar a Yuuri"

Afuera de la habitación estaban todos los de open your eyes sacando a los miembros de CFT

\- Víctor – Pitchit se acercó a ellos - ¡no puedo creerlo! Hay muchos omegas que se habían catalogados como desaparecidos… ¡experimentaban con ellos como si fuesen animales! ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? ¡Lo medios se enterrarán de esto!

\- ¿Cuáles son las órdenes de Yuri?

\- sacar a los miembros de CFT primero y atender aquí a los heridos, luego sacarlos y mandarlos a hospitales.

\- ¿Yuuri?

\- no ha sido encontrado, hemos revisado todas las celdas donde estaban los omegas.

\- yo seguiré buscando

 **Excusa del día por el atraso… la uni, nada más que decir jeje**

 **Penúltimo cap de esto… uff, me la he estado pasando de maravilla pensando en cómo terminarla jeje. Luego del último capítulo probablemente haga un especial con más parejas. Victuuri cuando todo esto termina. Otayurio cuando nuestra gata llega a la mayoría de edad y Pitchit con chris, porque amo esa pareja jeje.**


	12. Chapter 12

Pasillos y pasillos, pero Yuuri no se veía por ninguna parte. Al mismo tiempo se horrorizaba por lo que veía, habitaciones y habitaciones de omegas, quien sabe qué estaban haciendo con ellos, pero eran muchos.

"con razón tantas desapariciones por años en distintas partes del mundo" pensaba para sí.

Pero nada indicaba donde estaría Yuuri, el orden alfabético se había saltado su nombre, por lo que deben tenerlo en otra parte. No podía guiarse, ya que el lazo estaba roto. Si antes había logrado controlar su instinto, ahora estaba perdiendo el control, su alfa interior amenazaba con salir por completo a la luz.

"si eso pasara… asustaré de nuevo a Yuuri, no quiero hacerle daño otra vez"

La primera vez que lo vio, supo que él era su destinado, un olor dulce y placentero como ninguno llegó a sus fosas nasales, al verlo, su alfa tomó el control en un segundo. "esa vez Yuuri no lo disfrutó para nada". Por eso mismo, decidió que la próxima vez sería solo para él, para que Yuuri no la olvidara, que sintiera tal placer que se desconectara de este mundo.

Siguió avanzando conteniendo su deseo de destruir ese lugar con tal de encontrarlo, y marcarlo desesperadamente para que nadie se acercara.

Entre las muchas habitaciones que habían sido desalojadas para rescatar a los omegas, había una puerta roja cerrada todavía. Pateó la puerta, pero esta solo llevaba unas escaleras a un subterráneo. Tal vez estaba empezando a delirar, pero olía a Yuuri.

Bajó. No lo dudó ni un segundo, era el olor de Yuuri. Por fin, detrás de una puerta blanca… era su voz. ¡Abrió la puerta para por fin verlo!

Corrió a abrazarlo, muy fuerte, impregnándolo con su olor, pero conteniendo su instinto todavía. Era difícil por el celo de Yuuri, su olor era muy fuerte, y se veía algo enfermo. Al intentar separarse fue el omega quien no lo dejó, frotando su cabeza en su pecho buscando inundarse con su olor, su parte omega había tomado el control.

Víctor no quería eso, por mucho que le costara quería a un Yuuri consiente cuando le hiciera el amor. Pero entonces recordó.

Con la poca fuerza de coluntad que le quedaba, divisó el vaso que antes había traído Yuko. Tomó un supresor para alfa, y se lo tomó, y oro para omega y le hiso tomarlo. La respiración de Yuuri se hiso algo más tranquila.

Se miraron a los ojos, por fin. Era la mirada de ambos, conscientes, pero el deseo era evidente. Sin decir palabra alguna, solo mirándose, supieron todo lo que se tenían que decir. "márcame" "te voy a marcar".

Ahora sí podía hacerle disfrutar como era debido, no le importaba el lugar donde estaban.

Le besó apasionadamente, no demoró mucho en dejar ese níveo cuerpo debajo suyo, sobre la manta que le habían dejado a Yuuri para anidar. Sus cabellos negros y ojos achocolatados contrastaban con lo blanco de la manta, y era un espectáculo que agradecía estar conciente para disfrutar.

\- Víctor – dijo Yuuri, tantos altos y bajos para llegar a ese momento de sus vidas. Amaba a Víctor, y agradecía hacer recibido un supresor para poder recordar con detalle lo que pasaría dentro de poco en ese lugar. No le hubiese gustado que todo sucediera como la primera y única vez que lo hicieron, quería tener un lindo recuerdo.

Víctor se acercó poco a poco a él, sentía la respiración acelerada y dificultosa de su alfa en su oído, y un dulce y ronco susurro "te deseo Yuuri, déjame hacerlo". No era la voz de mando de alfa, pero de todas formas no se podía negar ante él, no en el estado en que se encontraba.

Lo abrazó de vuelta, recibiendo gustoso un beso. Su camisa desapareció, los pantalones también, y la ropa de Víctor no corrió mejor suerte.

Ambos en ropa interior, dando y recibiendo besos. Sus lenguas bailaban un vals sensual y lento. La rodilla de Víctor rozó el miembro de Yuuri, sacando un primer gemido, Víctor al sentirlo, quiso escuchar más, con algo de malicia volvió a tocarlo superficialmente, observando el tierno sonrojo en su omega.

\- te amo Yuuri – le dijo mientras empezaba a retirar el bóxer, liberando su deseo. Lo miró sin disimulo alguno.

\- n-no veas así – le dijo Yuuri al sentir la mirada sobre él

\- pero se ve tan delicioso – bajó por su abdomen dejando un camino de besos

\- ¿q-qué vas a- a hacer? Mmggghh – su miembro había sido lamido tímidamente, pero fue suficiente para agitarlo sobremanera – e-es sucio.

\- no es sucio si es de Yuuri – fue la respuesta que recibió, luego de eso su miembro fue engulido por completo. Su alfa succionaba, lamia y cubría con su boca. – ahh, mmmgghh

\- cierra tus ojos Yuuri, solo concéntrate en el placer – le hiso caso sin saber muy bien por qué. Víctor le hacía sentir cosas que jamás se imaginó. No podía creer que fuera la mismo persona de esa vez, estaba feliz, feliz de que su alfa era Víctor y no otra persona.

"cualquiera se equivoca, ahora mismo, quiero tener a Víctor"

El ritmo empezó a acelerarse, y sintió la cumbre llegar.

\- vic…tor… me vengo – sintió que este no se apartaba, su omega interior también estaba contento, tano que éste último lo controló un segundo para decir – "márcame" – y despertar a tiempo para sentir el climax.

Recobrar sus fuerzas luego de tan fuerte sensación tomó algo de tiempo, pero vio frente suyo a su alfa completamente desnudo, listo para atacarlo. Estaba candado y jadeante… pero… se le antojaba, lo quería dentro de él no como omega, sino como Yuuri.

\- Yuuri, te amo – la sesión de besos se reanudó, mientras un dedo travieso se abría paso en su entrada ayudado por su fluido natural.

\- yo también.

Siguieron besándose, mientras más dedos entraban a ese lugar. Eran largos y traviesos, se movían en círculos y como tijeras, preparando el lugar para algo más grande que debía ser introducido.

\- hhaaaa!

\- parece que lo encontré – volvió a tocar con la punta del índice ese lugar que creaba reacciones tan lindas en su omega.

\- q-que fue… eso… aaahhhhh

\- es un punto especial en Yuuri – le dijo Víctor mientras retiraba sus dedos – un punto con el que nos vamos a divertir – le dijo, tomó el miembro erecto de su omega entre sus manos, mientras se hundía poco a poco en esa estrecha cavidad.

La carita del chico de cabellos negros se deformó un poco, el largo y grosor era mucho mayor que los dedos de antes. Unas lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos, además de un pequeño quejido. "¿cómo fue que eso entró la primera vez?" se preguntaba.

El dolor fue reemplazado por placer cuando Víctor empezó un suave masaje en su miembro.

\- va a doler un poco Yuuri, pero te haré disfrutarlo, ya verás, te lo prometí – las primeras embestidas fueron algo dolorosas, pero al mirar a los ojos a su alfa, al sentirlo moverse dentro suyo, sabía que esto no era sexo, sino que hacían el amor.

Se coordinaban para moverse, para besarse, las mordidas también. Se miraban a los ojos, y eso era amor. Víctor tocaba ese punto una y otra vez, llevándolo al séptimo cielo y más arriba.

\- me-me vengo

\- t- te amo

El orgasmo llegó a él, Víctor aprovechó para lamer su cuello, le molestó un poco no ver la marca que había hecho tiempo antes, al culminar, hundió sus dientes en esa bella piel que se le ofrecía.

Yuuri, al sentir la formación del lazo, llegó al orgasmo, derramando su semilla en el pecho de su alfa.

El nudo se formó, Víctor se pegó a él, mientras su respiraciones volvían a la normalidad.

\- te dije que te haría mío durante este celo – no recibía respuesta, pero sabía que Yuuri lo escuchaba, pues podía sentir nuevamente a su omega interior saltar de alegría – no quiero volver a separarme de ti, nunca.

\- yo tampoco Víctor

\- gracias por darme otra oportunidad Yuuri

\- ya… olvidemos el pasado Víctor

\- no, nunca lo olvidaré, siempre estaré agradecido de tu perdón – volvieron a mirarse, azul y chocolate, un tierno beso mientras el nudo se desinflamaba.

\- de todas formas – se levantó lentamente de la manta – tomé supresores, por lo que no quedaré embarazado

\- no hay apuro Yuuri, sabes que podemos ir a un ritmo más lento si quieres

\- gracias Víctor

.

.

.

Luego de eso salieron del lugar. Lo que hacía la organización con los omegas fue sacado a la luz. Las crueldades de los experimentos fueron expuestos, y pocos se atrevían a decir que eso estaba bien. Los grupos de presión empezaban a dar resultados.

Años después, se decidió que desde la más tierna infancia, alfas, betas y omegas estudiarían juntos.

De todas formas, se solía separar en géneros para enseñar educación sexual. A los alfas se les advirtió sobre los peligros de encontrarse a un omega en celo, y sobre los supresores para alfa para que los tuvieran siempre a mano. A los omegas se les dijo que era posible borrar la marca de un alfa, pero se les advirtió de los grandes peligros que ello conllevaba, entre ellos se puso de moda ciertas aplicaciones para celular que les recordaban llevar supresores en la mochila, y les avisaba según sus ciclos cuando les llegaría el celo.

Por su puesto no todo era reír y cantar. Quedaban grupos de alfas descontentos con la igualdad, y también se crearon ciertos grupos extremistas de omegas que odiaban a los alfas por el simple hecho de ser alfas.

\- ningún extremo es malo chicos – Yuuri, dos años luego de todo lo sucedido, daba clases de patinaje a los chicos, habían vuelto a Rusia luego de que dejaran de perseguir a los de Open your eyes, y ya era algo tarde para ser patinador profesional, pero estaba feliz. Amaba los niños.

\- pero hay alfas malos – le dijo una chica beta de 7 años.

\- hay alfas malos, que creen que todos los omegas son malas personas, pero hay omegas que viven con resentimientos, y odian a todos los alfas… no hay que guardar rencor a nadie, tenemos que vivir todos juntos.

\- ¡si profesor! – dijeron todos los niños, la gran parte de ellos ya sabían hacer un Axel simple, era la mejor clase de todas.

\- recuerden que los próximos meses las clases las hará Yuko

\- ¿por qué? – preguntó uno de los chicos

\- me voy para tener a mi bebé, tengo unas semanas de descanso antes de tenerlo, y varios meses para cuidarlo después.

Todos los niños del lugar amaban a Yuuri, tanto, que el día que lo llevaron al hospital para tener al bebé, llegaron varias flores a nombre de sus alumnos.

.

.

.

\- me has hecho el alfa más feliz del mundo – le dijo mientras sostenía al pequeño omega recién nacido de cabellos blancos en sus brazos

\- yo también soy el omega más feliz del mundo

\- mi próximo programa, el de mi última temporada, estará dedicada a ti, y a esta criaturita.

\- ¿y cómo lo llamarás? – le preguntó recibiendo al cachorrito de sus brazos, mientras el alfa se sentaba en la camilla a su lado.

\- Yuuri on ice

 **bueno gente, me demoré un poco, pero aquí está el final de esta historia...**

 **espero que les guste 3**

 **que se sepa que soy el tipo de persona que cree que siempre hay que perdonar la ofensa, y perdonar la historia. el rencor y el odio siempre son malos, por mucho que alguna vez yo misma he recibido ofensa de quien no me lo esperaba.**

 **nos vemos a la próxima**


End file.
